


Dear Dean

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Death, Demons, F/M, Implied Smut, Love, Making Up, Near Death Experience, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut, maybe death, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You are leaving Dean the night after your seventh anniversary because you thought you would be married by now. Then something happens a few years later that thrusts you back into the Supernatural world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be an ongoing series. Depends on the response. Want more?  
Let me know.

_It’s the hardest thing you will have to do _You told yourself as you awoke. Dean was still asleep and you hoped for all hopes, he would stay asleep. You couldn’t face him at this moment. 

Getting up, grabbing your clothes, you dressed quickly, packing up your bag and snuck out the hotel room door. 

As you walked around the corner towards your car, you almost collided with Sam who was coming back from his early morning run. “Hey Y/N. Where are you going?”

Thank goodness you travel light that he didn’t notice your backpack slung over your shoulder. “Oh hey Sam. I was going to run to this little bakery down the street and get us some breakfast. Want me to pick you up something too?”

Sam looked at you a bit puzzled at first, but you faked a smile and it didn’t take long for him to relax. “Uh… sure. I’ll have a whole wheat bagel with a light cream cheese please.”

“Sure Sam. I won’t be too long. I promise.”

You smile kindly and Sam smiles back. “Dean will probably love whatever you get him.”

Your bravado was fading. You need to get out of there before Sam catches on. Trying to hold back tears, you smiled. “I’m sure he will. I’ll see you in a bit Sam.”

“OK Y/N. We probably need to be ready to leave by about 10 a.m. today.”

“Sure Sam. The quicker I leave, the quicker I can get back.”

“OK Y/N. See you soon.”

“Sure thing.”

You got in your car, turning it on. Sam looks back at you one more time and you smile as you backed out of the spot and turned the direction of the bakery. As soon as you were out of town, you pulled over as the waterworks began to fall. You waited until you completely stopped crying and then took off down the road.

——————————————

Dean awoke with a smile and a boner, ready to show you how much he cared for you. Keeping his eyes shut, he rolled over reaching out and touching air, realizing you were not in bed. He opened his eyes and looked towards the bathroom, to see if you were in there, but the light was off and the door open. 

He turned to his side and that is when he noticed the note and your burner phone sitting on your pillow. He immediately sat up, grabbed the note, and began to read it.

_ Dear Dean, _

_ This is probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and that is to say goodbye. You have given me the best seven years of my life. but now I must move on. _

_ When we first met, I thought you were the most beautiful creature on this planet, and you saved my life from a Wendigo. When we started talking, I felt I would never be good enough for you, but you showed me my worth, by loving me. You brought me into your world, your life, and your bed. I wanted to live out the rest of my days with you, but I need more than this. I need someone who wants to marry me and wants his children. I was so hoping you were the one, because recently _ _we were talking about marriage, but since it hasn’t happened, obviously, I was wrong. _

_ I understand your life and all your reasons for not getting married; it really is not you, but it was for me. I’m not able to just wait around for something that will probably never happen. I will always love you Dean. _

_ I hope you find peace in your life. _

_ All of my love, _

_ Y/N _

Dean’s eyes began to well up in tears. Rolling over, he reached for the little box he tucked under the mattress. Grabbing it and bringing it up, he sat against the headboard and opened the box, looking at the ring he was going to give to you that morning. It was a titanium ring with a small emerald. He was going to ask you to marry him in bed that morning, the day after your seventh anniversary, thinking it was too cliche to ask you on your anniversary.

You gave no inkling you’d be gone the next day. The night before was magical. You were done with your hunt, deciding to spend an extra few days in the local town. He took you to dinner at a local Italian restaurant where he paid a musician to come over to your table and perform a love song in Italian. You neither knew what the song meant, but it sounded romantic. He then walked hand and hand with you in silence down the beach at night, with the full moon. Reaching an isolated part of the beach, he turned and kissed you. Wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist, he dropped to his knees, laying you down on the sand and made love to you. Once you made love on the beach, you rushed back to the hotel and showered, sand in places you both never intended sand to ever be, taking your time to wash it out and off of each other, and exploring your bodies at the same time. Then he carried you back to bed where you crawled next to him, resting your head on his chest, and you silently planned your escape as he silently planned his proposal. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since you had left Dean on the day after your seventh anniversary. You were living in a rural town in Illinois, only six hours from the bunker you had called home for five years of your life. You were a substitute teacher and had some work at home jobs to supplement your income. You were the mother of a beautiful two year and two month old boy who resembled Dean so much that he made your heart hurt. He had his father’s light brown hair with flecks of gold, olive green eyes that bore into your soul, and his body full of freckles. You were living with your new boyfriend, Daniel, of one and a half years, and while he was not as gorgeous or passionate as Dean Winchester was, he kept a roof over your head, gave you monetary stability, took care of your son like he was his, and you seemed to be safe from demons, angels, and monsters. 

You were getting ready that morning as you had an interview for a full-time teacher position at the same school as Daniel. You got out of the shower, putting on your robe, and went back to your shared bedroom. Daniel was lying in bed, as he had a day off. He smiled. “Hey love. You ready for the interview?” His British accent was one thing that attracted you to him first. He was good looking, tall, thinner than your usual type, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. 

“I think I am. I’ll drop Dean at daycare before I go in so you can get some rest.”

“OK.” 

You leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, but he pulled you on the bed and began to kiss you. “Need me to help with the nerves?”

You smiled nervously as he kissed and then slowly went down on you. You closed your eyes, picturing Dean and how he made you feel; Dean’s tongue and fingers could make you orgasm hard and multiple times, and while Daniel tried, he didn’t eat you out with the same fervor as Dean did. Dean always seemed eat you out like he ate his favorite burgers and pies; he savored every bite/moment like he was a starving man eating his meal, but never knowing when and if he’d get another. Trying not to call out Dean’s name, you faked your orgasm. 

Daniel peaked up from between your legs. “Better?” 

“Sure Danny.” He moved up and kissed you. He slotted between your legs and you faked another orgasm as he made love to you. 

You got up and went back for a quick shower, got dressed, and went to go wake up your son. However, little Dean was running a fever. You gave him some children’s Tylenol and went back to your bedroom. “Dean has a fever, so daycare won’t take him.”

“I can watch him love.” Daniel smiled. 

“You sure?”

“Sure love. I am just going to lay here in bed. He can lay here too.”

“OK. Thanks.”

“Of course darling.”

You went and fed little Dean, then carried him to your room and handed him to Daniel. You quickly put on your makeup, then got dressed. “I’ll be home as soon as the interview is over and run to the store and pick up some groceries.”

“OK. We’ll be here, won’t we?” Daniel tickled Dean’s stomach and he giggled. 

“Any requests for the store?”

“No. I’m good. Now you best get going.”

“OK. You laughed as you kissed your son’s forehead and pecked Daniel’s lips. “See you soon.” You waved to your son and he waved back. 

————————————————-

Your interview went so well, you were offered a position right then, pending the background check. You were a little concerned about the background check based on your time with the Winchesters, but you were never arrested. You were offered the salary you wanted and the terms, so you signed all the documents. It was almost too good to be true. You ran to the store and picked up some frozen and crock pot dinners, since you would be working full time. 

When you made it home, you immediately put away the frozen and refrigerated foods, then headed back to your room to check on your son and boyfriend. As you walked down the hall, a smell of rotten eggs hit your nose. “Oh God. Does Dean need his diaper changed?” You finished rounding the corner of your bedroom and gasped. Your boyfriend was dead, contorted in no position a body should be in, blood running out his mouth and pooling on the floor, and your son was missing. You ran down to his room to see if he was in his bed. He wasn’t. “Dean?” You began calling him but heard nothing. You finally realized from your years of hunting that the rotten egg smell was sulfur. “Demons were here. They have my baby.” You were trying not to cry when you noticed a note near Daniel’s lifeless body. You picked it up. 

_ Your child is alive but not for long. Tell your hunter, boyfriend, I want the colt or his son will be torn to pieces. Don’t call the police or we’ll send you his head in a box. _

You began to sob. All this time, you were trying to stay away from Dean, but something was trying to bring you two together. 

You called the police to report the murder, but not your missing child. You’d lie and say he was staying with family if you needed to. You then looked up one of the last numbers you ever wanted to call and dialed the number. “This is Sam,” the voice on other end spoke. 

“Sam?”

“Yeah. Do I know you?”

You swallowed. “Sam. This is Y/N.”

“Y/N,” he said hushed as Dean must be in the same room as him. “Where are you? Where did you go? How are you doing?”

“Sam, I really need your help….”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold on a second.” Sam said. You then heard Sam talk to Dean. “Hey Dean. I’m going to go get us some food. You hungry?”

“I can eat.”

“You want your usual, a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions?”

“You know me far too well Sammy. Also, get some beer. We’re getting low. Oh! And don’t forget the pie.”

“OK Dean.” Sam nodded his head and laughed. “Hold on still. Let me get outside,” Sam said quietly.

“Who are you talking to?” You heard Dean’s voice was curious.

“Oh. I’m talking to Jody.”

“OK. Tell her Hey!” 

“Sure.” He speaks into the phone. “Dean says hey.” He then turns back to Dean. “See you in awhile.”

“OK Dude. I’m just going to sit here and do some research.”

You could hear Sam’s sigh through the phone. “Why don’t you go to the bar across the street?”

“Sam. You know I don’t do that anymore after…”

You could tell you broke Dean’s heart so much he’s become the researcher. You were still quite unsure why you even left him. The fact that you were with him for seven years prior and didn’t worry you weren’t married by then; but then again, maybe it was because your grown niece was getting married in a few months and you were still just unmarried Aunt Y/N who was still with her man of mystery that the family never met. For all you knew, your family thought you made him up. Dean was perfect and you were far from it. He was runway/supermodel beautiful with his chiseled chin, completely symmetrical face, light brown hair with flecks of gold, long beautiful eyelashes, pouty lips, and freckles that enhance, not detract from his beauty, but that wasn’t the main reason you loved him. He was a strong, badass hunter, funny, an amazing lover, and when care for someone, he was loyal to a fault. He protected and loved you. After leaving him, you felt horrible. You could have gone back to him and just told him you were pregnant, but you knew that was a burden Dean didn’t want to carry, but he would carry it because he believed in family.l and didn’t want his son without a father, but you essentially did that to your son. Now his son is missing and you’ll have to explain this to him and Sam. And if your son doesn’t make it, you will carry that burden your entire life. You started to cry.

Sam took you out of your thoughts. “OK. Suit yourself. I’ll be back soon Dean.”

“OK Sammy.” 

You heard the motel door close, then a car door (the impala) opening, the sound of Sam climbing in across the leather seat, then the familiar squeak of the door closing, the engine starting as Sam took off down the road. He put the phone on speaker. “So, back to my questions. Where are you? Where did you go? How are you doing?”

You sniffled as you tried to talk through the tears. Your voice was getting scratchy from the crying. “I’m in (_ small town, state _); I moved here and have been here since I left Dean three years ago; and I need your help.”

“What is it Y/N?”

You paused thinking how you were going to tell Sam that your son, his nephew, had been taken by demons. “My boyfriend died today. Demons killed him. He was contorted in a way nobody should be with blood running out his mouth. He had to die being tortured, but the worst part of all this is my son is missing. They took him Sam.”

“Your son? When did you have a son?”

“He’s twenty-six months old.”

There was a pause while you assumed Sam was doing the math. “But that would make him...”

“Dean’s son. Your nephew.”

“Y/N! Why did you never tell him.”

“I couldn’t Sam.” You sighed. “The last thing Dean ever wanted was marriage and then throw a baby on top of it would probably be Dean’s version of Hell. I couldn’t keep being with someone who didn’t want to spend his entire life with me, marry me, and have his kids.”

Sam’s tone turned angry. “You are so wrong Y/N.” 

“What do you mean Sam? Seven years. I was with him seven years. He never asked me during the time. What was going to do, ask me to marry him the morning I left? Yeah right!”

“You’re absolutely right he was going to!” Sam yelled. “He didn’t want to ask on your anniversary, because it was too cliche. You broke his heart Y/N. He’s totally changed because of you too. He doesn’t go out to bars. He’s turned into me after I lost Jessica.”

You went and sat down in a chair. Your heart began beating erratically. “I didn’t know Sam.”

“Well, I’m not doing this case without him, and you need to tell him, so I’ll get him to go. I know you don’t want to face him, but you need to and you need to let him know about his son. We can probably get there late tonight or tomorrow morning.”

You breathed heavily at the thought of facing Dean and telling him about his son. You also felt tingles of excitement in places you shouldn’t feel,

after your lover just died, to face Dean again. You never stopped loving him, regardless of what he may think. You feel you could fall right back into his arms and his bed again with him if given the chance. Maybe that scared you. Maybe you weren’t running away from him because he didn’t love you. Maybe you were running away from him, because you were just as scared of commitment as he was. However, this is about your son; his son, and Sam’s nephew. You need to save him.

“The demons are asking for the colt Sam.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know why. That’s their demand.”

Sam gasped. “We don’t have the colt anymore. The men of letters have it.”

“I know Sam.” You remembered. “We’ll have to chase it down.”

You heard Sam pull over. “We’ll probably need to ask Crowley. I’ll do my best to help you Y/N, for my nephew. Now I need to get back to the motel, tell Dean, and get going.”

You gave him your home address and told him where the spare key was so they could get in. “Don’t forget to get Dean’s burger and pie. He’s gonna need it.”

“OK Y/N. We’ll see you soon.”

————————————————

The police and medical examiner came to your house. You hid the ransom note from them. You lied and said your sister took your son for the weekend so you could have a romantic evening with Daniel when you found him dead. You said you didn’t know anyone that would want to hurt you. Truth be told, you probably had a high price on your head from a lot of Supernatural beings. It could be anyone. 

You were taken to the police station for questioning and forensics testing. You didn’t have any blood spatter consistent with killing him, and with the way he was found, he was killed by a very strong being, but you weren’t that strong. After the police searched your house and rummaged through your things, you were able to come back to your house with promises of more police arriving over the next few days. Once they left, you crashed on the couch, since your bedroom was a crime scene.

——————————————

You awoke at three a.m. to hear voices and movement in the house. You panicked, getting up and grabbing a fireplace poker. You heard the voices getting closer. Just when you felt they were close enough, you swung the poker, striking something and heard a grunt and a “sonofabitch”. You quickly turned on the lights. Dean Winchester was sprawled out on your floor while Sam raised his arms over his head. “Y/N. It’s just us. Remeber you told me where the key was when we talked earlier this evening.”

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry Sam and Dean. Then you saw Dean slowly coming to. “What the Fuck?” He looked up and saw your face. “Y/N?”

“Hi Dean. I’m sorry I knocked you out.”

———————————————-

Dean sat with an ice pack against his temple as he and Sam sat in armchairs and you on your couch/makeshift bed across from them. You were in a long nightgown. Looking over, you saw Dean looking straight down your V-neck to your braless breasts. He was mesmerized like he used to be. You immediately felt weird and crossed your arms over your breasts bringing Dean out of his thoughts. “What’s going on?” Dean didn’t know about the conversation you had with Sam. 

You looked straight into Dean’s eyes. You were anxious. “I’m so sorry to ask this. I know I have no right since I left you, but I need your help.”

Dean looked at you with anger, but mostly relief you were alive. Your instinct was to run into his arms and tell him about the baby, but it’s been so long. 

Dean composed himself and looked at you. “What’s wrong Y/N?”

You looked over at Sam, then back at Dean. 

“My boyfriend was killed by a demon last night.”

Dean seemed unfazed by that comment. 

“But that’s not the worst part. Our son was kidnapped by the demons.”

Dean looked at you and laid on the sarcasm. “Wow. That didn’t take you long to get back in the sack with some guy and have his kid.”

Sam looked over at Dean and then back to you. You didn’t want to have to correct Dean, but you neededto. If he was mad now that you were with someone, you knew he was going to be pissed that your son is his. “Danny and I got together a year and a half ago. Our son…” You put emphasis on ‘our son’. “Dean is twenty six months old.”

Dean looked blankly ahead for a minute or two. You knew Dean was spooked, because he reacted the same way five years prior when you had a pregnancy scare that ended up being negative. “Dean?” He looked over at Sam and then back at you. 

“Dean?” Your mouth became parched immediately and so your voice soft, like a child in trouble. “Dean is your child; your son. You are a father, Dean. He was conceived the night of our seventh anniversary when we made love on the beach or the shower sex after. I don’t know for sure on exactly which event, but it was that night, although my heart tells me it was on the beach.”

Dean just looked ahead and shook his head. It was like a switch went off then and he stood up. “You mean the kid missing is mine and yours and he was taken by demons.”

“Yes Dean.”

“Fuck!” He yelled. He began pacing your living room. “How could you not tell me about him until now. Jesus Y/N! I could have kept him safe; you both safe.”

“I know Dean. I didn’t know how you would feel about a baby. I didn’t want you to make promises or marry me because you felt obligated.”

“But he is my son. You don’t think I had the right to meet him, to take care of him.”

“Of course you did, but you also made it very clear while we were together that you did not want to do marriage or a family.”

“I never said that; not like that.”

Sam sat back looking awkward as you argued over your child.

“So when I had a pregnancy scare five years ago, you didn’t say, ‘we dodged a major bullet.’ 

“I may have said that.”

“And you don’t think that would make me think twice about telling you?”

“I guess.”

“Yes it did.”

“Then why tell me now.”

“Because I need your help getting him back.” You stood up; hands on your hips. “You don’t think this was hard on me? You don’t think I wanted to come back to you to be with you and raise this baby with you. I thought about it every day.”

“Well, you quickly replaced me.” Dean stared at you. 

“I didn’t think I would be able to come back, so I had little Dean and I settled for someone else. He was a good man, but he wasn’t you.” You looked down feeling guilty for saying this about Daniel, but it was the truth. Dean was your everything. 

“You named our son Dean?” 

“I did. I wanted him to know about you, even if you didn’t want kids. 

Dean just stood there not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to grab you, kiss you and tell you to come back. The other part of him thought _ you missed your chance sweetheart. _

You grabbed a picture from on top of your piano. As soon as you did, you began bawling and handed it to Dean. It was your son’s baby picture. “He looks just like you.”

Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder as he stared at his son. He looked just like Dean did as a child. “Spitting image I’d say.” Sam quipped.

Dean saw you bawling and immediately felt protective of you. He bridged the gap, pulling you into his chest, and hugged you tightly. “I’m going to find the black eyed sonsofbitches, gank their sorry asses, and do my best to bring our child back baby.”

Your breath hitched when he said that and your heart began to race. You could feel his heart racing too as he held you in his arms and smoothed your hair as you cried. 

Sam stood back and watched you two push three years aside to be solid unit for your son. 


	4. Chapter 4

You gave Sam the spare bedroom, then opened your sofa bed to share with Dean, as he knew you were trying to be strong for everyone, but he didn’t want you to be alone. 

You were still in your nightgown while he stripped down into his t-shirt and boxer briefs; you were on your sides as you cried into his chest, your arms and legs wrapped around his strong body; his arms wrapped securely around you. You finally cried yourself to sleep. 

You awoke a few hours later around three a.m. with your head on Dean’s chest. 

As you opened your eyes, you see Dean’s shirt wrinkled and soaked in tears; your face indented from the wrinkles on his shirt. He began to move when you moved. “Hello beautiful.” He was happy you were with him again.

“Hello to you.” You looked at him as if nothing changed, as if your three years apart was just a blink in your relationship.

Dean smiled and you smiled back. His head leaned towards you as his tender lips pressed against yours and your lips lazily pressed to each other’s like Saturday morning in bed kisses, no need, just love. 

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this,” he said between kisses.

“I did too.” You smiled, then felt his all too present morning wood against your stomach. “Sorry.” He pulled back. 

“Not your fault. I know it’s unavoidable.” You smiled at him.

“I know. Thanks.”

You continued to remain pressed to him as you thought about what you could do. You could get up and let him take care of it on his own or lend him your hand, your mouth, or your tight, warm pussy. You were going to let him decide. 

He began to roll you to your back as his kisses got needier. “Oh fuck Y/N. I want you.”

“I’ve wanted you too Dean.”

His hands began pawing at you, digging into the meaty parts of your thighs and ass. “Promise me you will never leave me again.”

“I promise Dean.”

“I need to be inside you.” His hand inched up your torso to grab a breast. You moaned in satisfaction. 

“Yes!” You wanted him too.

He quickly pulled off your gown as his lips puckered over your breast and he sucked in the nipple until it hardened . “‘I’ve missed your body.”

You peeled off his shirt and began pulling off his boxer briefs. “I’ve missed yours too Dean.”

“I am going to devour you first and then fuck  you so hard that you’ll forget about these  last three years.” His lips moved down your torso to your inner thigh and folds. 

You cried out in ecstasy over and over as Dean feverishly ate you out like a starving man with all thought of Daniel falling away. “Oh Fuck Dean! Yes! Yes! Yes!” You grabbed his hair pulling him into you more. “Fuck Dean!” Your legs began shaking as your orgasm hit and he moved up to kiss your mouth and slotted himself between your legs. 

“I love you Y/N.” Dean stared into your eyes. 

“I love you too Dean.” He interlaced his fingers with yours, pushing inside you. 

You began your dance as he thrusted into you and you bucked against him. “Fuck Dean. Harder.”

Dean thrusted faster. “Fuck’ Take it Baby.”

“Yes!” You were getting close. “Dean. I’m so close.”

“Me too sweetheart.” His hand slipped between your thighs applying the right pressure to your clit as you clenched around him, milking him with your orgasm, then felt him pulse inside you as he had his. 

You hadn’t had such a strong orgasm like that in the last year and a half than you did at that moment. 

“Oh Fuck Y/N. I missed this so much.” Dean was out of breath as he looked at you with pure love. 

“Yes,” you breathed, feeling all the love for him again as he stayed inside you and kissed you, letting you feel his weight. 

You kissed lazily waiting for him to get hard enough for round two. Rolling to his back, you straddled him and rode him as he kneaded your breasts. “Fuck Y/N.”

You bobbed up and down on his cock hard and fast, as he grabbed your hips hard, ensuring bruises as he thrusted up into you, sputtered, and shot up his load in you. You then viced around his cock and had your third orgasm of the night. 

You both moved to your backs. You turned your head to look at him and smiled. “That was amazing Dean.”

“It was amazing,” he said. He rolled over and laid his head under your breasts. “I could just stay like this.

“Me too Dean.”

——————————————-

Six hours later and after you made breakfast, Dean and Sam donned their suits and fake FBI badges and went to the morgue to look at your dead boyfriend. When they pulled Daniel out on the slab, they noticed bones were completely broken and the body contorted, realizing he had been tortured to death.

“That had to be a hard way to die,” Sam said.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Dean’s jealousy was present on his face. “He doesn’t seem so special to me,” Dean said to Sam. 

“Dean. Empathy dude.” Sam scolded his brother.

“I guess I should thank him for sleeping with my girl and dying, with so I could get back together with her.”

“I think Y/N just wanted someone for support since she had a baby.” 

“She could have came back to me.”

“Dean. You know how she felt and why she needed to leave you. Just be glad she is back with you now.”

“I know, but she didn’t know I wanted to ask her to marry me.” 

“I know Dean. By the way, heard you two up late last night,” Sam smiled at Dean. 

“Yeah. We went right back to where we were. It was awesome. I’m so glad to have her back.”

As they were examining Daniel, Dean noticed something. “Hey Sam, What is this?”

Sam looked at Daniel’s foot. “Colt now” was carved out in blood.

The medical examiner entered the room. “May I help you gentlemen?”

“We’re just finishing examining the body. Thank you.” Sam covered up the body and they began to leave. 

———————————————-

When they returned to your home, Dean looked at Sam. “I guess we need to summon Crowley.”

“Why don’t we get Cas first.”

You were sitting on the sofa and Dean began to pray. “Hey Cas. We need to speak to you please.”

A few seconds later and your old trenchcoat wearing Angel friend was standing in your living room. “Hello Dean. Sam.” He looked at you. “Y/N?”

“That’s me.” You smiled. Cas was always a good friend when you were with Dean. You got up and hugged him and he hugged back. 

“I’m so glad to see you again. Dean hasn’t been the same without you.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean groaned. 

“It’s good to see you too.” You smiled.

Sam interjected. “Y/N’s boyfriend was murdered by demons and they took Y/N and Dean’s son. They are demanding a colt. Have you heard anything?”

“I haven’t.” Cas responded and then stopped and looked at you confused and cocked his head to the side. “Dean and Y/N have a baby?”

Dean shoulders slumped. “Tell me about it. My baby is missing and I have never met him.”

You sighed realizing you have to tell Cas now too. You first looked to Dean. “I’m sorry Dean.” You then looked at Cas. “When I left Dean, I found out I was pregnant a month later. After little Dean was born, I met Daniel and was with him for a year and a half. Daniel was tortured and murdered yesterday and little Dean was taken. They’re demanding the colt as ransom.”

“But Sam and Dean don’t have it anymore.” Cas looked concerned.

“We know Cas,” Dean said angrily.

You looked at Cas. “Cas, can you put any feelers out there and find out why I’m being targeted?”

“Yes. I can look around.” Cas smiled.

“Thanks.” You smiled back and poof, Cas was gone. 

————————————————


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. More contact with other characters.

Sam was working with Rowena to find out if she had any clue about who would have your son, so you walked upstairs to take a shower. 

You stripped down, getting into the shower, but shortly began crying as the water rained on you, your emotions getting too overwhelming. You heard a voice outside your shower curtain. “Y/N are you OK?” It was Dean. 

“Yeah.” You sniffled, trying to pretend you weren’t crying, but it wasn’t working. 

“Babe? Can I come in?” Dean said in a questioning way.

“Yeah.” You willed your tears away as Dean opened the shower curtain moving in. His strong, naked arms and body pressed against you as he nibbled your shoulder. He then turned you around and immediately wrapped his arms around you pressing you to his chest. “You can cry sweetheart. That’s what I’m here for.”

You pressed your face into his chest and cried as he stroked your hair and back. “Our child is my life Dean,” you mumbled into his chest. “Having him was a reminder of our relationship, our love. I know I left you, but I never stopped loving you. I’ll never stop loving you, Dean, but I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t Y/N. Trust me.I’m going to find him.”

You pulled away and looked into his eyes. “Thanks.”

“No worries sweetheart.” You raised yourself on your tiptoes and kissed Dean. 

Gently pushing you backwards, he pressed you against the wall of the shower, and kissed you passionately as his hands dug into your skin. “Shit! Y/N. I’ve missed all of this with you.”

“Me too.”

His lips peppered your chest, then puckered around your nipple, making it hard, while his other hand kneaded the other breast. After switching sides, he moved down your torso to your inner thigh. 

Dropping to his knees and lifting your legs over his shoulders, he moved in, eating you out desperately. “You taste so good.”

You moaned and cried as he sucked your clit then moved his tongue to your entrance. He had your senses on overload. After your first orgasm, he lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he thrusted into you. “Oh God Dean.”

“Fuck! Yeah! I know.” He moved faster.

“Yes!” You cried out. 

“You feel so good.”

“Oh Fuck Yes! More Dean.”

He trusted harder. 

“Shit! Oh God! Oh God! Oh!” He was hitting your g-spot each time. 

“Shit! Fuck! I could keep fucking you like this.” He continued thrusting into you hard and deep.

“Dean.” You moved your legs up changing the angle and you could feel him getting closer, getting you closer. 

“Y/N.”

“Dean. Don’t ever stop fucking me.”

“Never Baby. I’m yours.” He smiled as he nuzzled into your shoulder. He was starting to falter. “Fuck! I’m almost there. Cum with me baby.” He reached between your legs to massage the bundle of nerves as he released deep inside you and you caved around him, your orgasm hitting you the hardest since you were back with him. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Fuck Yes!” You bit into his shoulder. 

“Oh FuckY/N.”

“I’m Sorry Dean.” 

“It’s OK.” He leaned in, nibbling your neck. “It’s just been so long baby. I know you used to get bitey when we used to fuck. You’re passionate.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead to yours. “I am so sorry you didn’t think I wanted to be with you and didn’t want to raise a baby with you. I want you both back with me in the bunker when we find him. And we will find him sweetheart.”

You began to cry, so he held you close as he remained inside you until he got hard again. 

Turning you to face the shower wall, he grabbed your waist and massaged your ass until he shoved his massive cock in your entrance from behind. “Holy Fuck Dean.” You missed him fucking you from that angle. He always found a way to drag his cock against your walls so hard that he left you over stimulated. You were hitting the wall as he hit your g-spot, while his hands squeezed your breasts until you orgasmed for a solid fourth time. He pulled out, turned you to your back, pressed against you, and kissed you lazily. You finally cleaned yourselves off, wrapped towels around you both and then got dressed. 

When you got back downstairs, Sam was smiling but also being sarcastic. “You guys done fucking yet?”

“For the time being, yeah,” Dean quipped and smiled. You saw the olive green of his eyes sparkle. “But the next time I can be in her, I will. Get used to it Bitch!”

“Jerk.”

You laughed missing the way they would goad each other.

“I can summon Crowley,” Sam finally said seriously.

“Let’s do it then.” You smiled as Dean squeezes your hand.

Sam got out the ingredients, put them in a cauldron and read the spell. A few minutes later you see the familiar man in the black suit with red tie appear. “Hello boys.” His Scottish accent was one of the only reasons you liked him. He looked over at you. “Why Hello Darling. It’s been awhile. Came back to the plaid wearing squirrel.”

Dean wrapped his arm around you indicating his possessiveness for you. 

“Yeah. Circumstances called for us to reignite our relationship.”

“I need to know if you were the one that sent Demons to take our son.” Dean looked at Crowley angry. He was in no mood to put up with the smartass demon. 

Crowley feigned sadness. “Why Dean, I’m hurt you would accuse me of such a thing. You should know me enough by now to know I would not do this.” 

“Can it Crowley! Do you know who did it?” Dean turned on the angry so fast. 

Crowley looked over at you. “You two have a son?”

You looked over at Crowley. Dean had his hand in yours, and your fingers were interlaced. “Yes Crowley. He’s twenty six months.”

“Wow. I’m stunned Mr. ‘I don’t do babies’, has one.”

“Crowley please,” you asked politely.

“Since you asked so politely darling. I would imagine it was Lucifer or it could be Asmodeus.”

You believed the charming demon, but Dean didn’t. “Are you just doing this just to screw with us? Because I will hunt you down and gank you Crowley. Mark my words.”

“I am not Dean.”

You looked at Crowley. “Do you know where the colt is or why these demons would want it?”

“I’m assuming to keep themselves from being killed.”

“But the colt doesn’t even work against Lucifer, so I heard.”

“Asmodeus maybe using it to kill his enemies.”

“Just great,” Dean sighed.

“I will let you know if I hear anything.” Crowley clicked his fingers and was gone. 

Sam left the room. 

“Why were you so mean to him Dean?” You were angry.

“He likes to dick around with us.”

“OK. I just don’t want to lose chances of finding out son because you are an ass to the one demon we can talk to.”

“I get it,” Dean yelled. He was angry and you could see it on his face.

You walked over and touched his chest. “We will get our son back.”

“Even if I have to gank every last Demon.”

You realized Dean was stressed.

You grabbed his hand and walked him to your office and shutting the door. You pushed him to your office chair, making him sit. You dropped to your knees, began undoing his jeans and boxer briefs. 

“What are you doing Y/N?”

“Helping you de stress. What do you think?” You smiled and winked at him as you leaned over him and took a long lick up the main vein. 

“Fuck!” He grunted as he gripped the armrests.

You licked around the tip taking him in a bit, hearing him moan, then stopping and licking up the main vein again. You began to wrap your hand around his shaft as you stroked and twisted. “Fuck Y/N!”

You began squeezing and massaging his balls, as you took him into the back of your throat, stroking the part you couldn’t fit in your mouth. 

“Shit! You know just what I need babe before I need it, and Fuck! I needed this.” He leaned back against the chair. 

You continued as he grabbed your head and thrusted into your throat until he pulsed and released. You swallowed everything you could take until you released him with a pop. You pulled up his boxers gently tucked him away, then his pants as you zipped him up and put buckled his belt. He pulled you up to his mouth, held your face, then kissed you passionately as he tasted himself all over your mouth. “Damn! You are amazing.”

“And You taste good.” You smiled licking your lips. You straddled him, sitting down, as you made out for awhile. “I love you Dean.” You stared into his eyes.

He stared into yours. “As soon as we get our son back, I’m marrying you, OK? Be my wife Y/N.”

You stared into his eyes. Finally, you smiled. “Yes Dean. I will marry you.” You kissed him barely containing a smile. 

—————————————————


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me awhile to post. Was in the hospital, recuperated, but then got writer’s block and couldn’t continue for awhile. Thanks for sticking by me if you’re still reading.

Dean and Sam got to work on finding Lucifer’s location. Rowena had a powerful spell and was working on tracking him. 

You helped with research, but also kept yourself busy cleaning your house, minus your bedroom. You still thought you saw Daniel’s dead body in your bed when you went near your room. 

You and Dean were both naked; you were lying against his chest after making love on the sofa bed when Dean looked at you and said, “come back to the bunker with me? You won’t have to be here with all the bad memories. We also have all the lore books we can get more info to help us find our son.”

“But what if they bring Dean back here? I need to be here for him when he gets home.”

“They won’t bring him here, Y/N. Whoever did this wants a showdown with me or a trade. They want me to give them the colt and they will give our son back… I hope; or they want to take me in exchange or kill me.”

You looked up into Dean’s eyes; your eyes welled up in tears. You can’t take the fact of losing both of them. “I can’t lose both you and my child, Dean. You both mean so much to me. You are my life, just like little Dean is. Maybe more. You are the person that breathed life back into me… literally. You brought me back from the pit of despair into your life, eventually into your heart, then the bunker, your bed, and then gave me the ultimate gift… our son You taught me to love when all I wanted was to run away.” You touched Dean’s chest. Dean placed his hand over yours. “If I have to give up my life for our son’s life, I will gladly.”

You were full on crying again. “I will only be the one to sacrifice my life for our son. You didn’t even know you had a son until I told you, Dean. You shouldn’t have to die for him; I should.

You could continue saving people; hunting things; you know, the family business.”

Dean’s face began to snarl in anger. “I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself for him. As far as saving people, you save me as much as I did you. You taught me to care for someone other than Sammy and Cas. I don’t want to get in a fight over our baby, but we both produced him. We will get him back, you and me, and will get our happily ever after as Winchesters.”

He held you close, kissing you passionately,  rolling you over making love to you, finally  falling asleep tangled in each other’s arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

You rode with Dean in the Impala while Sam drove your car full of yours and little Dean’s clothing and furniture. Once back at the bunker, Dean walked you back to your shared bedroom, where it was before you left Dean the first time. 

You sat down on your shared bed and stared at the closet. Everything looked the same as before. Things you left when you left Dean still hung in his closet. 

“Dean, are these my things?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

You looked at Dean as you teared up. “I can’t believe you kept them.” You walked over pulling out one of your flannel plaid shirts, a long black halter dress that you wore when Dean would take you out for date night or for undercover parties on a hunt, and a see through, lacy, black nightie that you wore a few times for Dean in the bunker.

Dean stared at you as he rubbed the top of his head nervously. “ I couldn’t get rid of them.”

You stood up and walked up to him putting your palm on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I really messed you up, didn’t I?”

Dean looked down, yet his cheek stayed pressed to your palm. “No. I mean I should have given you more sooner.” He looked up into your eyes. “I don’t know why I waited so long. I had that ring for a year. I should have just asked you that night, cliche or not. I won’t ever make the mistake and take you for granted again baby.”

You looked deep into his olive green orbs. “And I promise to tell you when I need more.”

He wrapped his hands around your waist as your hands reached around his neck. “I love you.” He leaned in and kissed you tenderly. 

He then helped you set up little Dean’s room next door, in your old bedroom. You two then went straight to work with Sam looking for clues on your son. Jody and Donna had feelers out in their law enforcement community to look out for Lucifer or Asmodeus. They couldn’t put out any APBs or Amber alerts since you didn’t want to get your son killed. Castiel was still looking around the world for the colt, your son, Lucifer and Asmodeus, but you guessed they had warded themselves against Castiel and angel radar.

It had been three days now and you were blatantly aware you may not get your son back alive.

Dean reached out to Ketch with the British Men of Letters asking about the colt. Ketch didn’t answer right away, so your were stuck waiting.

You shared Dean’s bed that night. His memory foam mattress remembered you as well as he did. As you two laid naked in bed, feeling each other, kissing passionately, remembering how you felt the last time you lived at the bunker. Dean noticed your trepidation. He looked down at you and smiled. “Whatya thinking about Baby?”

You looked into his eyes. Your legs were wrapped around his waist as he hovered over you. “I want another baby with you Dean. I want you to be present with this one. I want little Dean to have a brother or sister like you do with Sam and I with my siblings.”

He looked down at you and smiled. Slotting between your legs, he looked at you. “You sure?”

“Yes Dean. What about you?”

Dean smirked. “I want to fill you with another baby, Y/N.”

“Yes.” Your breath hitched at his words and he pushed in you, filling you. 

You felt your bodies come together, deep, needy kisses, the digging and bruising of flesh, the pleasure of the pain, the deep thrusts, the cries of passion and expletives, and finally the stickiness of sweat and cum. 

He collapsed on top of you; he dropped his head to the crease of your neck where he peppered you with kisses. 

You untangled your legs from around his waist as they fell to the bed. You felt boneless and sated. 

Dean turned you both to your sides as he remained inside you, holding you close. “I can’t wait to watch your stomach grow with my baby, to be there with you through all of it. I’m so sorry you felt you couldn’t do that with me with little Dean.”

“I’m sorry I doubted you too, Dean.”

“Just promise me you’ll stay with me this time. Let’s talk it out.” Dean looked at you with hope.

“Of course Dean.” Your lips met his. 


	8. Chapter 8

You had waited a day for Ketch to reply but he hadn’t. You were exhausting all your resources. 

You picked up your phone. “Dean. Give me Ketch’s number.”

He opened his phone and read it to you as you dialed it. Three rings later. “Ketch speaking.”

“Ketch, this is YF/N/L/N. Dean Winchester’s fiancé.”

“Hello love. How are you? I haven’t heard your sweet voice in a few years.”

“I’ve been away. I’ve come back and we need your help.”

“Of course darling. You decided to come back to the lumberjack. I thought maybe you were wanting someone with a bit more sophistication.”

“Tread lightly Ketch,” Dean snarled.

You glared at Dean. You knew you needed to flirt with Ketch to get what you wanted and you didn’t want Dean’s jealousy to stop Ketch from cooperating. “You’re on speaker Ketch.”

“Oh. I thought we were talking one on one.”

“We can.” You gave Dean an apologetic look and took him off speaker. “It’s just you me mate.”

“Ooo. I like that word referred to me.” Dean leaned into you so he could hear. You could tell Dean was getting frustrated. His nerves were as wrecked as yours, but you needed him to be calm so you could get answers. 

“Ketch. Dean and I have a son and he has has been kidnapped by demons and they are asking for the colt. Does the British Men Of Letters still have it?”

“Well, I’m not sure darling. I check and get back with you.”

”Listen Ketch. Don’t be a dick and screw around with us,” Dean grabbed your phone and began to snarl. 

“Well then, it was good to talk to you Dean,” Ketch quipped.

You grabbed the phone back from Dean. “i’m sorry to be pushy Ketch, but we need to know now. Our son has been kidnapped and is in imminent danger. We can’t wait.”

You heard the phone muted for a bit.

“He’s gonna Jerk us around,” Dean said angrily.

“Maybe not. Give him a bit, and let me handle it.” You reached up touching Dean’s arm, which grounded him. He started to calm down. 

Ketch spoke. “Give me a half hour and I’ll call you back.” 

“OK Ketch. Please do.” You pleaded. 

He disconnected and you waited with Dean, wringing your hands.

Fifteen minutes later, Ketch called back. “Ketch, tell me good news, Man.” Dean had picked up your phone.

You heard a pause. The. Ketch spoke. “I have done some looking and I have found the colt.”

“He has the colt,” you said to Dean.

“Wonder What he wants in return?” Dean looked at you concerned.

“We need it Ketch. I need to get our son back.”

“Why of course love. How are you wanting to get it?”

“We can send Castiel to get it.” You looked over at Dean to confirm. He’ll ask Cas to do it. 

“The angel?” 

“Yes Ketch. The angel.”

”What do you want in return,” Dean spoke.

”Nothing Y/N. Consider it a favor. You never know when I may need to ask you one.”

You looked at Dean. You hated owing favors and especially with Ketch. You never know what you’ll be asked. Dean just looked back at you with a look of ‘do we have a choice.’ You really didn’t. “Thanks Ketch. You have saved our lives, especially our child’s .”

“You are quite welcome darling, but you know they will put out a trap for you,” Ketch said.

“Yes. I know, but this is my child, my flesh and bone. I will do anything to save my son.” You were ready to fight to your death for your son. 

“I know darling.”

“Thanks Ketch,” Dean said genuinely as he spoke into the phone. “Cas will be there soon to get it.”

“You’re quite welcome Dean.” Ketch said genuinely as well, yet with you and Dean owing him a favor, it wasn’t so genuine. 

“We’ll catch you later, Ketch,” you said. 

“Don’t forget my offer if you want a man with more sophistication and a British accent.”

You thought about Daniel. “I just got over a man with a British accent Ketch, but thanks for the offer. Take care. Bye.”

“Cheers,” Ketch responded, and you disconnected the phone. 

Dean grabbed you and hugged you, then prayed to Cas. “Cas. We need you back here if you can hear me.”

A few seconds later, Cas arrived. 

“Ketch has the colt,” Dean said. 

“I can go get it then.” Cas looked at you and smiled. 

Before Dean could even say, “thanks,” Cas was gone. 

“Cas is getting the colt.” You sighed looking at Dean. 

“And then we can get him back Baby.” Dean looked at you, smiled, taking you into his arms and holding you. 

You rested your head against his chest and wrapped your arms around his strong back. 

Cas came back with the colt hours later and you were going to find a way to get to your son the next day. 

—————————————-

Later that evening, Dean and Sam were up at the war table making a strategy to get your son back when you got up. “I’m best guys. I’m going to bed guys.”

You walked up behind Dean putting your hands on his shoulders. You leaned in to his ear and whispered. “Don’t stay up too late.” Your tone oozed desire.

You turned and walked away, swishing your hips from side to side as you headed for your room. 

Dean watched you leave then turned to Sam and Sam already knew what Dean was going to say. “Go get her Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks. I’m going back to my woman now.” Dean got up and headed back to his room. 

Dean opened the bedroom door to see you sitting at the foot of the bed wearing a see through black lace bra and panties. “Wow!” Dean stared.

“Hi Dean.” You smiled. 

Dean shut the bedroom door. “Man. I miss this, being with you here at the bunker.”

“I do too Dean.” You smiled. You did miss being with him. You were going to spend this last night with him without your son, find your son tomorrow, and hopefully spend the rest of your lives with Dean; however, part of you didn’t believe it. 

You walked up to Dean and touched his chest. “You have too many clothes on Dean.”

“OK.” He shrugged off his plaid shirt, pulled off his t-shirt, toed off his boots, and dropped his jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

You walked up to him, and ran your hand up one arm, then across his bare chest, and down the other arm, grabbing his hand. “Come to bed Dean.”

“Sure baby.” He followed you over to your bed. He began to wrap his arms around you, but you pulled away. 

“Get on the bed and lay on your back, Dean.”

Dean followed your orders getting on the bed and laying on his back. You crawled up on the bed, straddled his chest, leaned down, and kissed him passionately. “I can’t believe we get our son back tomorrow.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him baby.”

“You will Dean.”

You started kissing down Dean’s chest, playing with his nipples, kissing down his treasure trail until you reached his shaft, giving him an amazing blow job. 

Dean grabbed your head as you bobbed up and down his length, holding your head as he thrusted, using your mouth, until he came. 

You kissed back up his body, kissing him, and he started to roll you over. “Dean. This is your night.”

“And I say I want to do this,” he said kissing you as he began kissing down your body, moving between your legs as he ate you out. You cried out passionately as his tongue worked you to orgasm. 

He then kissed back up your body, slotting between your legs as you made love. It was passionate and loving. Then he flipped you over, fucking you from behind, then finally he passed out.

Once he was sound asleep, you got dressed, grabbed the colt, and left the bunker after Sam turned himself in for the night. “No one is going to hurt Dean when he didn’t even know about his son until after he was taken.”


	9. Chapter 9

You drove six hours back to your house, where your son was taken. You waited there an hour when you got a knock on your door. Opening it, was a delivery person with a bouquet of flowers.  
After signing for and accepting the flowers, you sat down and opened the note. All it had was an address on the outskirts of town and a time, 11:59 p.m.

You had a lot of time to wait, which could also alert Dean to your whereabouts. When you went to stick the note in your purse, you noticed the colt tucked down in it. You wanted to cry. Again, you left the love of your life the night before something big could happen, only this time, you did it to protect Dean. _But will he see it that way?_

  
You headed out to your car and left, driving to the mall where you’ll hang in the food court until they close and then go to a diner or coffee shop after. You thought about going to a library but with the gun, you couldn’t risk going into a city or governmental building and being arrested for concealing and carrying a weapon.

  
Time ticked away as you people watch; families walked the mall; mothers and fathers holding their children or holding their hands as they walked between; there were no concerns with dealing with demons or monsters taking their kids. You eyes welled with tears as part of you wished you had never got attacked and saved by Sam and Dean; therefore, never met Dean, but that also meant you would have never had been with Dean physically and produced the beautiful son you were trying so hard to save that you risked losing the love of your life with the man who helped give you your son.

When the mall closed, so you went to a diner where you drank coffee and popped No-Doz like it was going out of style. You had to stay alert, while your body wanted to collapse; however, you had no desire to eat food, too nervous. 


	10. Chapter 10

You pulled up to the derelict industrial building on the outskirts of town. There was no one around for miles.  _ No one to hear you scream. _

You got out of your car and took a breath, walking up to the door. Two men answered, both with eyes black as coal. They searched you, grabbing your purse with the colt. Blindfolding you, they begin walking you through a maze of halls. You thought the bunker had a maze of halls, but the bunker had nothing on this. It felt like you were traveling further down.  _ Maybe I am being taken directly to Hell _ .

You were finally pushed into a room and the doors shut behind you. Your blindfold was removed and you tried to focus. 

When you finally could see, your worst nightmare stood in front of you: Lucifer. Trying not to let your fear show, you decided to be sarcastic. “What do I owe the honor?”

Lucifer looked you straight in the eyes and said, “I think you know.”

You were confused. “I don’t. Why did YOU take my son?”

He smiled. “because Dean took mine and raised him as his own.”

You heard about Jack in passing at the bunker; however he was gone from the bunker recently, so Dean hadn’t had the chance to introduce you to him yet with all that has been going on with your son.

“I don’t know your son,” you said genuinely.

“But Dean did, and this was all about hurting Dean.”

“But he’s just a baby, a toddler.”

“So is my son, essentially. I’m surprised Dean let you be the one to come get your son, and all alone. He must not really care about you.”

“I didn’t.” The deep, gravelly voice got louder until the shadow entered the room. It was Dean, with Sam behind him, Castiel, Crowley, Rowena, Mary, Jody, and Donna; all were holding guns up. “I wouldn’t have had even let her come, but there’s no stopping her. She’s a mama bear.”

You looked over at Dean. You knew he’d find you, even though you didn’t want him to be hurt. You hoped he was not mad at you about leaving him again. He looked over and you could see him give a quick wink indicating you were good, even after screwing him and leaving him. He knew why you did it.

Dean smiled. “I guess you weren’t expecting this.”

Lucifer smiled and evil smile. “I wasn’t expecting, but was hoping you would be this stupid.”

He raised his hand and you all were lifted up and thrown at the walls, hitting hard. Some of your group were knocked unconscious. You were knocked out for a moment. Dean crawled over to you to check. “Y/N. You OK?”

You shook your head. “Yeah.”

You slowly got up. “Lucifer. We gave you the colt. I just want my son.”

Crowley raised his fingers to snap when Lucifer looked at him. “Would you like to be my dog again?”  Crowley stopped from snapping his fingers.

Rowena began a chant a curse when Lucifer just looked at her and said, “do you want to be dead again?”  She stopped chanting. 

Castiel pulled out his angel blade from the pocket of his trenchcoat, but Sam stopped him before Lucifer could notice. 

“I just want my son back,” You implored.

Dean had the demon killing knife in his back pocket. 

“And I just want my son.” Lucifer raised his voice. 

“Dad.” You heard the voice before he walked in. You didn’t know Jack, but you knew it was him. He walked right up to Lucifer and frowned. “I’ll go with you Dad, but you need to give Dean and Y/N back their son.”

Dean looked at his adopted child and grumbled. “No Jack.”

Jack smiled at Dean. “It’s alright Dean. You need your son and Y/N needs him back.” Jack looked over at you. “I know I don’t know you and I’m sorry that I’m the reason you are hurting.”

You reach out and squeezed Jack’s hand. “It’s OK Jack. It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Thank you.” You had tears in your eyes. You hope to get to know this darling young man soon. He was a good kid and you already felt motherly towards him. The way Dean talked about him, he was already like a son to Dean.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and another demon brought out your son. The demon set little Dean down on the floor and he immediately ran to you crying “Mommy.” You picked him up crying and hugging him in your arms, giving him kisses on his cheeks and making sure he was OK. Outside of being dirty and having blood spatter, probably Daniel’s, on his clothes, he looked fine. Dean walked over and put his arm around you. 

“You better leave now before I change my mind.” Lucifer looked at your group menacingly. 

Dean looked at Jack. “Are you sure you’re OK Jack?”

“I’m fine.” Jack seemed confident. 

Dean looked at Jack. “You’re always welcome at the bunker… Anytime. It’s your home.” 

“Thanks.” Jack smiled. 

You smiled with tears in your eyes. This is going to tear Dean up. 

You all walked out of there alive. That was a win. 

Giving Sam your car keys, Sam drove your car home while you sat in the backseat of the Impala, holding your son, as Dean drove the long road home. 

When you got back to the bunker, you and Dean sat down at one of the tables. You looked at your son. “Dean.”

“Yes Mommy.” His olive green eyes affected you as much as Dean’s did, but in such different ways. 

“This is your daddy. His name is Dean too.”

“Hey buddy.” Dean smiled. 

Dean looked at him, turned and cowered into the crease of your neck shyly. “It’s OK Dean. He’s a good guy. He is your daddy.”

Dean raised his hand. “It’s OK Y/N. He’s been through enough.”

“It’s OK Dean.” You held little Dean. 

Finally he moved his face up and looked at you and spoke. “Mommy, Where Dan Dan?”

You tried not to cry. Even though you were with the love of your life now, it didn’t mean you weren’t heartbroken as to what happened to your former lover. “Dan isn’t around anymore. Dean is your real daddy and he loves you very much. Do you think you can go over and give him a hug.”

Little Dean looked at you shyly. After a minute or two, he then reached out for Dean as Dean picked him up gently. “Hey little guy.”

“Hi Daddy.” Little Dean gave Dean a hug.

You about cried happy tears.

“Oh buddy. I have missed you.” Dean smiled as he looked at you. 

You smiled. 

You then introduced Sam and Castiel to little

Dean. Sam played “where’s my nose” with him and Castiel looked at him funny. 

“What Cas?” Dean looked at Cas angrily. 

“I was just trying to remember when you conceived him.”

“The night before I left Cas,” you said. “Dean never knew I got pregnant and I never told him.”

“Why do you care when we fucked?” Dean looked annoyed.

“I was just trying to remember.” Cas looked at you.

”I’ll talk to you about it later Cas.” You looked at him and smiled. 

Little Dean slapped his hand to his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” You looked at your son.

“Daddy said bad word.”

“I’m sorry buddy,” Dean smiled.

You laughed. “Daddy says that word a lot. Just don’t say that bad word.”

“OK Mommy.” Little Dean laughed. 

Dean and you chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

That night you carried little Dean to his room and laid him in his bed. He was in the room next door to yours and Dean’s room. You watched and smiled as Dean read him a bedtime story. Dean would make different character voices and move his hands, probably like what he did for Sam as kids. You loved watching little Dean giggle when it was funny or when Dean would lean in and tickle him. When the story was done, little Dean wanted another story, but you said, “time for bed Deanie. Daddy can read you another story tomorrow night.” You watched as Dean nod his head and smile in agreement. 

Little Dean began to pout his lips. “OK Mommy.”

“We’ll play with some toys tomorrow. OK buddy?” 

Little Dean laughed and shook his head.

“Good night buddy.” He then leaned in and kissed little Dean’s forehead and rustled his head. 

Dean kissed your forehead, then got up and went to your room. 

After Dean left, Little Dean then asked you a lot of questions.

“Why we not home Mommy?”

You smiled. “This is our home. It was my home before you, and I wanted to be here. Daddy asked us to stay here.”

“OK Mommy. Where Dan Dan?”

“He’s gone away. He won’t be back.” You wanted to cry again, but wanted to be brave for your son.

“Is he sleeping?” You realized he was in the house when Dan was killed and it would look like Dan was asleep to little Dean. You were furious at Lucifer for making your son scared.

“Yes.”

“Bad man hurt him Mommy.”

“I know Baby. I’m so sorry.”

“He got me.” You watched him cry and you were shaking in anger and hate. You pulled him to you and hugged him.

He then changed subjects. “The man that read me book. My name.” He pointed to himself.

“Yes Dean. I named you after him.”

“Why Mommy?”

“Because he’s your daddy.” 

He pointed to his eyes. 

“Yes. You have his eyes.” You smiled thinking about how much like Dean your son was.

Little Dean thought a few minutes and then smiled. “I like him Mommy.”

You smiled and almost cried. “Me too Deanie.”

“I love you Mommy.” He hugged you and you held him until he began to squirm.

“I love you too Deanie.” You tucked him under the covers, then kissed him on the forehead. You laid in the bed with him until he fell asleep. Once he was sound asleep, you got up, and walked back into the shared bedroom with Dean. He was lying on his back, listening to the baby monitor. “You’ve got good kid there.”

“We’ve got a great kid Dean. He’s amazing.

You shut the door and climbed into bed. 

You snuggled up to Dean. He smiled, turning to his side as he pulled you to him. “I’m so glad I got to meet him.”

“Me too Dean.” You then began to cry. “I’m so sorry Dean, for leaving you and not telling you about him sooner.”

“Shhh.” Dean leaned in as he kissed you tenderly. When he pulled away, he smiled. “I’m here now and I’m gonna be here for him. We’re also gonna have another baby that I’ll get to be with from conception. We’re gonna have the perfect family, as soon as we get Jack back. Jack will love to play with the kids.” He moved down and kissed your abdomen. “And little Dean is going to be a great big brother.”

“Like you were with Sam.” You smiled. 

“Better.” He grinned as he moved back up to your mouth. Your kisses turned needy as he rolled you over to your back and you began to peel your clothes off each other. 

Dean leaned in, his mouth puckered over your nipple, licking and sucking until it became hard. You moaned, as you reached down under the waistband of his boxer briefs and stroked him. 

Dean’s lips moved up to the crease of your neck; his breathing got ragged; as you continued to stroking him. “Baby. Fuck! You’re gonna make me blow my load too soon.”

“Then fuck me.” You looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“After I eat my dessert.” He smirked as his lips traveled down your torso to your soaking mound where he ate you out like you were his last meal. The moans you both made were downright sinful as he made you come with his tongue multiple times. 

He moved back up to your mouth as he slotted between your legs. He kissed you tenderly, then pushed himself inside you until he bottomed out. You made love; it was hard but soft; brutal but tender; aching but healing; and dirty but romantic. You felt that with your last orgasm, you had gotten pregnant. 

Dean rested his head against your stomach, the endorphins washing over you both from the multiple orgasms. “I just can’t get passed how good it is to have you back baby,” Dean said as he kissed your abdomen.

You smiled as you ran your fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Dean’s lips were tickling your stomach. You giggled. “I’m so happy to be back.” You breathed. He then began tickling your stomach again with his lips and his fingers, causing you to writhe underneath Dean laughing almost to the point of almost peeing yourself. You were giggling happily to be back to good with your love and your son. Next thing you knew, he flipped over to his back and you were riding Dean’s hard cock, crying out his name over and over, his hands kneading your breasts or pressing into your waist. You could hear your toddler sleeping through the speaker of the baby monitor between Dean’s grunts and your cries of passion. You were happy he was not waking up to your lovemaking. As you finally collapsed against Dean, you smiled.

“Fuck! I love you so much Y/N.” Dean wrapped his arms around you, pressing you to him.

“I love you too Dean.” After kissing him passionately, you moved off him, lying next to him, and resting your head against his chest. 


	12. Chapter 12

Six weeks passed with Dean and Sam looking for Jack while you and little Dean made the bunker your home again. Dean and you decided to get married when Jack returned to the bunker, so Dean, Sam, and Cas were on a mission to get Jack back as soon as they could. 

During that time, you and Dean spent what time you had together letting Dean get to know his son. Little Dean took to Dean like a son should; they were two peas in a pod. You smiled as you’d watch them sitting in the man cave watching TV, sharing facial reactions and mannerisms. You even dressed little Dean just like Dean, down to his plaid shirt, jeans and t-shirt. Little Dean wanted to be everywhere his daddy was and Dean loved his little mini-me following him everywhere, especially to the garage where Dean would sit him down on the green cooler that always traveled with them, as Dean worked on his other baby, the 1967 Chevy Impala. Even though Dean knew little Dean would have no idea what he was talking about, Dean made sure to explain everything he was doing to the car, ready to pass her down to him when he got old enough like John passed her down to Dean. He’d point to tools and let little Dean grab them and bring them to him. He even let him bang on some of the used parts meant to be trashed. After spending the day working on Baby, in the evenings Dean would sit on the floor and play cars with his son or watch TV with him before you two would put little Dean to bed and then help Sam with research after. 

When Dean wasn’t looking for Jack, hunting, or spending time with his son, you were in your shared bedroom, working diligently on baby number two. Dean was learning your ovulation schedule, trying to find the optimal time to conceive. You both learned early on to lock the bedroom door after being caught a few times by your toddler son coming in because of a nightmare. This would lead him the next day to ask why Daddy’s pee pee was in mommy’s mouth or other places you did not ever intend on him seeing. Those were embarrassing conversations. You would try to get Dean involved by saying “it’s your son. Take it away, Daddy.” However, Dean thwarted all your attempts by responding something like, “Um… I’m sorry. I forgot I gotta go help Sam.” and leave the room. 

You’d joking yell, “get in here Dean Winchester. This is your son too.” He only came back in when you would tell him, “if you want to put another bun in this oven later tonight, you need to help me out here and talk to your son.” Whether you or Dean would talk to him, your best strategy was to distract your son with tickles or playing with him to stop the questions. That usually stopped him for a few hours.


	13. Chapter 13

Besides not having any lead on Jack, life was pretty good for your family. At eight weeks, you realized you had missed two periods and decided to go buy a pregnancy test. You and Dean held hands as you waited for the timer to go off. When the alarm sounded, you both leaned over in unison and breathed deeply. Negative. You were older, having little Dean in your early forties. You were now past your middle forties and pre-menopausal which was hindering conception. Dean hugged you tenderly. “Don’t worry babe. That means we just have to work that much harder for another baby, right?” He smirked. “I don’t mind working harder, you?”

You laughed. “I don’t mind all the practice.”

“Be right back babe,” Dean said as he grabbed little Dean’s hand and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later without little Dean and smiled. “Uncle Sam’s gonna watch little Dean for the evening.”

“Really?”

Dean smirked.

Next thing you knew, you and Dean were in the shower, your back against the wall, arms around Dean’s neck, and legs around his waist, as Dean thrusted into you hard and deep; the water pelted down on you as you kissed Dean passionately. After the first orgasm, he took you back to your bedroom where he made love to you for hours, hoping this time was the time you became pregnant. 


	14. Chapter 14

A week later, Dean, Sam, and Cas left the bunker continuing to look for Jack, while you stayed back at the bunker taking care of your son and researching. Dean had been gone three weeks when you realized you missed another period. Trying not to over analyze, you had an extra pregnancy test and took it. You waited for the timer to go off and peered over. There was a pink plus sign. You began to smile and cry happy tears. 

“Mommy OK?” Little Dean peered up at you. 

“Yes.” You smiled with tears in your eyes. “You’re gonna be a big brother.” Little Dean didn’t understand what you meant, but you smiled and clapped your hands and he clapped his. “Daddy will be so happy.” 

Little Dean looked at you and pressed his hand to your stomach. He did understand. “Yes Deanie. You have a little brother or sister in here.”

Little Dean smiled. 

You took little Dean with you to Planned Parenthood. He stayed in the daycare area while you had a blood and urine test to confirm you were in fact pregnant. You then took little Dean for a milkshake and clothes shopping where you found him a “I’m gonna be a Big Brother” shirt to wear when you see Dean next. You went back to the bunker happy. 

The next week, Dean, Sam, and Cas came home, their lead to Jack missed. He wasn’t at the location they thought he would be. 

Dean walked into the bunker defeated. You watched him walk down the stairs heavy footed, shoulders slumped, head down, and rubbing the back of his neck. You knew he was torn up they didn’t have Jack and blamed himself by the text Sam sent you on their drive home, so you decided to try to cheer Dean up by making your baby announcement and have little Dean wear the “I’m gonna be a Big Brother” shirt. 

As soon as Dean’s feet hit the floor, little Dean ran up to him. “Daddy. Daddy.” 

Dean grabbed him up and hugged him. “Hey buddy,” he said exhausted.

You smiled; your eyes were misting over. You loved that Dean loved his son and his son loved him back. “Hey Dean.” You smiled. 

“Hey babe.” His sadness was present in his monotone voice.

He walked over to you and kissed you tenderly, still holding his son. You smiled at Dean. “Did you see Deanie’s shirt?”

Dean looked at you. “No.” He then pulled his son away from him as he stared at the shirt a minute. As his eyes recognized what you were trying to tell him, he looked over at you and his eyebrows raised. “Really?”

“Really.” You smiled.

“Seriously?” You saw a smile coming to his face; the light reflecting on his olive green eyes.

“Yes Dean. Seriously.” You smiled as his smile got wider. 

“We’re gonna have a baby?” He could barely contain his smile by then.

“Yes.” Your face was beaming.

“Holy shit?” Dean laughed, hugging little Dean, then looked at you. Setting little Dean down, he came over and placed his palms on your cheeks. “I’m so happy Baby.”

You looked up at Dean smiling shyly. “I’m glad you are.”

He leaned in and kissed you passionately. Then he wrapped his arms around you in a long hug. You just stood there, your head against his chest as his hand held the back of your head tenderly, his resting on top of your head, as you breathed in Dean’s scent. 

“This is so amazing babe.” He spoke tenderly.

Little Dean walked over and tugged on Dean’s jeans. “Daddy.”

Dean finally pulled away from you, picked up his son as you wrapped your arms around them and hugged them both.

Sam walked down the stairs. Dean pulled away smiling. “Guess what?”

Sam looked confused. “What?”

Dean set little Dean on the floor. “Go show Uncle Sam.”

Little Dean ran over as Sam bent down. 

“Show him your shirt Deanie.” You smiled.

Little Dean pointed at his shirt as Sam stared at it. After a moment, he looked over at Dean confused. “What is this?”

“What does it look like?”

Sam looked at it again and then over at you. “Really?”

“Yes Sam.” You smiled.

Dean reached his hand down and rubbed slow circles over your abdomen. “Y/N’s pregnant.”

Sam smiled. “Wow! Congrats guys.” He hugged his nephew, then walked over and hugged you and Dean. “This is great news guys. I’m happy for you both.”

“What’s great?” Castiel said walking down the stairs. 

“Y/N’s pregnant.” Dean broke the news to his friend. 

Castiel watched Dean’s hands on your abdomen. “That is good to hear. Congrats Y/N and Dean.”

“Thanks Cas.” You smiled. 

“Thanks man.” Dean pulled you to him as he kissed you on the lips. 

You smiled at Dean finally getting a whiff of a bad smell, and you wrinkled your nose. “Ugh. Go take a shower babe.”

“Wanna join me?” He looked at you smiling.

Sam smiled. “Cas and I can watch little Dean this evening if you want. OK Cas?”

“OK. Sure Sam.” 

You looked at little Dean. “You go hang with Uncle Sam and Cas tonight and daddy and I are going to take a shower.”

“OK Mommy.”

Dean reached down, sweeping you up bridal style and you shrieked. “Dean.”

“Come on Babe. I’m dirty and could use your help getting all this muck off me.”

“OK Dean. By guys.”

Sam shook his head laughing. “Have fun you guys.” He picked up little Dean.

“We will.” Dean smirked and winked, as you blushed.

Cas looked confused. 

You reached the bathroom as Dean set you down and bolted the door. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your shoulders. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Dean.”

Dean turned on the shower to warm it up. You slowly undressed each other, kissing lazily, then walked into the warm shower. 

You spent time first kissing and washing each other’s bodies. Dean used your loofah as his mouth followed kissing you everywhere he touched, while you used a washcloth to wash the dirt, grime, blood and guts off his body. 

You took your time, never worrying as you seemed to always had an abundance of warm water in the bunker. When kisses got needier, you maneuvered Dean around and press him against the shower wall as you began kissing his lips, down to his neck, down his collarbone, down around his perky nipples, along his strong torso, and happy trail, lowering to your knees as you finally ran your tongue along the long vein underneath his shaft. His breath hitched as you continued, slowly taking him in, inch by inch, until your nose pressed against his hair, your gag reflex relaxed, and you began to suck.

“Fuck Babe. Shit! This is awesome.”

Your mouth bobbed up and down on his cock, taking him in all the way or moving up. Your arms reached around his hips, squeezing his taut buttocks as you continued. “Damn Y/N.”

You tried smiling, happy to know you could affect him like this. He reached his hands down and pressed them on either side of your cheek as he began to thrust in your mouth, using you. “Oh Fuck Y/N. Your mouth feels so good on me. I need to come babe.”

You felt his dick pulse as he came fast and hard. You licked around catching everything as his strands of come ran down your throat. You pulled away from him with a pop and looked up with lidded eyes. 

Dean reached down slipping his hands under your arms and pulled you up, grabbing you and kissing you passionately tasting himself on your tongue. He pressed the palm of his hand to your cheek. “Fuck Y/N. You give the best blowjobs.”

“Thanks.” You smiled. 

Dean switched you places until your back pressed to the wall of the shower. His kisses moved from your mouth, down your cheek, to the crease of your neck. He peppered kisses to your collarbone, down to your nipples as he spent his time tweaking one with his thumb and finger and the other with his mouth and tongue until they were hard enough to cut glass. He then kissed down to your abdomen where he kissed all over. “I can’t believe you have my bun in your oven already. I can’t wait to watch your belly grow with my baby.”

“Then I’ll be fat.” You looked down as he continued to pepper kisses along your abdomen.

“You will not be fat Y/N. You will be round with my child and beautiful.”

“Dean. You didn’t see how fat I got with little Dean.” You thought about how you felt during that time. “I waddled.”

Dean smiled. “I still want to see pics and I think waddling is cute. You can be my cute little pregnant duck.”

You laughed and began to cry; your emotions were getting away from you. 

“Babe. You OK?” He looked up concerned. 

“I’m just so happy you’re back and I’m pregnant.” You smiled.

He chuckled as he continued kissing your stomach. He then moved down, picking up and draping your leg over his shoulder, opening you up so he could eat you out. 

You moaned in ecstasy as you pressed against the wall with one hand, the other hand carded thorough Dean’s hair while he used one of his arms around your waist to hold you up; his tongue moved from lapping your sex, to going deep inside you, making you cry out his name over and over. It didn’t take you long to orgasm hard, as he moved up and kissed you passionately.

Wrapping a towel around you and one around himself, he carried you back to your room where he laid you on the bed, crawled in, hovering over you, and slotting between your legs. He looked at you with lust filled eyes and he slid in you with one movement of his hips. 

As you adjusted, he smiled. “I can’t wait to have Jack back so I can marry you and make you all mine.”

“You’ve already got me Winchester,” you smiled as he pulled out and began to thrust. “I’m yours forever.”

Dean continued to thrust until he was getting close. “I know babe and I’m all yours.” 

Your lips met his as both your orgasms hit at the same time….


	15. Chapter 15

As your stomach grew, Dean was there for all of it, lavishing you in kisses and telling you how beautiful you look round with his child. 

Dean went with you for the first ultrasound and his eyes perked up when he first heard your baby’s heartbeat thrumming through the speaker and watched the little bean fluttering on the screen.

“Wow! That’s my baby?” He was amazed.

“Yep. That’s your child.” You smiled. 

“He or she has a great heartbeat; their height and length is looking good,” the ultrasound tech said.

Dean smiled and squeezed your hand. You then began to cry which caused him concern. “Babe?”

“Just happy Dean. I’m hormonal. It’s a chick flick moment.” You laughed and the tech laughed. 

Dean then smiled again, leaned in and pecked your lips. “I get it. I’ll take this chick flick moment babe. Do you know how amazing you are?”

“I’m just an incubator.”

“A damn fine one. I say we try for four more after this one.”

You blushed and laughed. “We’ll see how I get through this one and then we can talk about more.”

“Deal.” He smiled.

The tech had a bit of a crush on Dean, and while you didn’t think he really knew what he was doing, Dean was flirting back at her. The tech then printed off a few extra pics of the bean and burned a CD for you. Dean winked and you thanked her. 

You and Dean were talking on the way home from your appointment. “Nicely done on flirting with the tech for the extra pics and CD.” You smiled.

“I wasn’t flirting.” Dean looked over at you.

“Could’ve fooled me.” You scoffed.

“You’re the only one I wanna flirt with.”

“You can flirt. I don’t mind. Now fucking is a different story.”

“I definitely only wanna Fuck you Babe.”

“I’ll remember you said that when I’m nine months pregnant, can’t see my feet, spread my legs wide enough, or shave my lady bits.”

“I don’t care about your unshaved lady bits. I’ll just have to mow more often.”

You laughed at his dirty comment. “You’re gross Dean.” 

“You love me for it.”

“I do.” You laughed. 

He drove out of town a few hours, picking up lunch at a burger stand he loves along the way. 

“Where’re we going Dean?”

“It’s a surprise.” He looked over at you and winked.

“What about little Dean?”

“Little Dean is fine. Sam’s watching him. Now my little Dean could use some attention.”

“Oh really.” You cocked an eyebrow at him. 

He laughed until you leaned over putting your head in his lap, popping the button and zipper of his jeans.

“Oh shit babe. I didn’t mean right now.”

“I can do it now before I get so fat, I can’t bend. Just drive straight and don’t get us killed.”

You pulled out his already hard cock out the slit in his boxer brief. “Fuck!” Dean gasped at the feeling of your breath against him. 

Next thing he knew you were bobbing your head up and down against his hardened cock, licking and sucking, getting him closer to bliss. Dean gripped the steering wheel trying not to thrust into your mouth, as he raced down the road.

“Fuck Babe. Shit! I’m gonna come.”

You released his cock and looked at him a minute. “Just don’t kill us doing it.” You moved your back down on his length.

Finally, he made a sharp left turn and stopped just as your mouth and tongue brought him to orgasm and he came in your mouth. “Fuck! Oh shit! Babe. I’m… I’m…”  You cleaned him off, tucking him back in his pants. “We’re here.” 

You looked up and saw a beautiful lake. “Wow Dean. This is beautiful.”

“Dad used to take me fishing here. I took Jack here once. I wanted to have a nice picnic lunch with you, but now you’ve gone and made it dirty and all I want to now is take you to the back seat and fuck you so hard you’ll start waddling six months early.”

“I dare you to, Dean Winchester.”

Next thing you knew you were crying out as he ate you out in the backseat of Baby. He was lying back on the seat as you straddled him, inching your naked, aching core up his torso, to his mouth and you rode his face hard, until you orgasmed. A streak of your wet arousal ran up his chest. 

Next you were letting out high pitched squeals as you straddled his lap and let him fuck you to sundown. 

After, you cuddled naked in his arms in the back of Baby. You were pressed to him, the picnic blanket covering you. Dean smiled. “Damn Y/N! I sure do miss this! Remember when we would leave the bunker, drive out on the backroads, pull over and fuck under the stars or when we were on a hunt and needed to get away.”

“Yeah! I remember. Sam really liked the quiet.” You both laughed. 

You then stuck around the lake until dark. It was a full moon that night, so you made love outside on the picnic blanket and in the water, the light of the moon reflecting off your sweat soaked, naked bodies. It was one of the most romantic nights since the night on the beach of your anniversary before you left, when little Dean was conceived.

You then got dressed and fell asleep against Dean’s arm as he drove back to the bunker.


	16. Chapter 16

Little Dean was just as excited to have a baby brother or sister, always touching your stomach, showing his toys, talking, or reading to the baby. You and Dean thought it was adorable that they were going to have that same kind of relationship Dean and Sam had. 

You had everything you wanted, except Jack. 

Castiel did his best to try to find him, but it wasn’t working. Lucifer was gone and so was Jack. 

“Sonofabitch Cas! Why can’t you find him?” Dean threw his glass of whiskey at the wall watching it shatter.

Little Dean feigned anger and threw his sippy cup down. Something like “Some bitch,” came out of his cute little mouth.

“Dean Samuel Winchester.” You scolded your son. “We don’t say those big, bad words. Daddy says those words because he’s big enough, but you are not. Do you understand?”

“Yes Mommy. I sorry.”

“I’m sorry Babe.” Dean looked at you. “You can’t say those words buddy.”

“I sorry daddy.”

Castiel watched Dean. “I’m sorry. I’m doing the best I can.”

“I know. Sorry Cas.” Dean was still angry but he knew Cas was trying.

You looked at Dean scolding. “Dean. You know he’s impressionable. Plus he can cut himself on all the shards of glass.”

“Fuck! I know Y/N.” You took a step back at his anger. You knew when Dean was like that you needed to step away. He quickly realized your step back as being scared of him. “Shit! I’m so sorry babe.” He got up, angry footsteps headed to the kitchen. He came back with a broom and dustpan. 

You grabbed them from him. “Go on. Get out of here. Go watch some TV.” You were angry now at Dean. 

“I can’t Y/N. We’re still looking for Jack.”

“You’re doing nobody any good like this Dean. Go on. Get out of this room. Now.” Your voice was laced in rage. You looked at him not giving him a choice. 

“Fine.” He picked up his son. “Come on buddy. Let’s go watch something on TV.” You watched him walk towards the man cave. 

“What can we do to help find him Castiel?” You were looking at both Cas and Sam for answers. 

“Maybe we can summon him?” Sam looked hopeful. 

“And Lucifer come along, snap his fingers, and kills us all, not our best choice Sam.” You looked at Sam in frustration.

“OK. What about you?” He looked at you with a “give me something better look”.

“OK. I go looking for Jack. Lucifer doesn’t see me as much as a threat and I doubt he’ll kill a pregnant woman.”

“You sure about that,” Cas retorted.

“Well, I can get in and get Jack to maybe leave or maybe loosen Lucifer’s grip on him; give him some much needed maternal attention; and let him know how much he is missed here.”

“Or maybe he likes it there now.” Sam looked down in frustration. He knew Jack was not like that.

You turn to your soon to be brother in law. “If I know Jack from what you guys told me, especially Dean, he is doing this to keep us safe. Maybe we can get him to destroy Lucifer and come back home.”

“Dean will never go for it. Are you trying to make him pissed at you?” 

“No Sam, but I got Jack into this.”

“No you didn’t.” Sam raised his voice. “Jack went willingly, but if you get hurt or killed, I will lose my brother. He will die without you Y/N. I already saw him reduced to a shell of a man when you left him the first time three years ago. He was about torn when you left to get your son. I can’t watch that happen to him again.” You could see the hurt in Sam’s eyes. 

“I know Sam. I’m sorry, but I have to try.”

“No. You don’t,” Dean said walking in, hands up. “Dean’s sleeping in the recliner in the man cave.” He turned to you. “You aren’t leaving me and our son to get Jack. I can’t raise him on my own, and I don’t want to. Also, you’re pregnant with my baby. I deserve to have a say in his/her life, and if anyone goes to get Jack, it should be me. Lucifer wasn’t trying to get you. He wants to destroy me or Sam.”

“None of you are going,” Castiel raised his voice. “Jack is as close to a son for me. I will go after him.”

“No Cas.” Dean began to protest, but Cas raised his hand. “You need to be here with Y/N, your brother, and your babies. You and Y/N are going to have amazing children who will take over saving the world when they’re older. You need to both be there for them to nurture them. I sacrificed myself as an angel for you two too many times over the years for you to go on this suicide mission.”

“Cas,” you said. 

“Y/N. You’re pregnant. You are not going to get in the line of fire.” Castiel voice was low and angry. He then turned to Dean. “You’re my best friend, like a brother, and I saw how low you got without her. I also know how heartbroken she was those three years without you too. You two need each other. You deserve your happily ever after with Y/N and your babies.”

“Cas. You are not just anything to us. You are like a brother to me. You’re one of my best friends along with Y/N and Sam.” Dean spoke as you grabbed Dean’s hand. “I can’t ask you to do this.”

“You aren’t Dean. I’m volunteering.” Cas said. “Just promise me that you’ll talk about whatever bothers you and you guys will try to stay together.”

“Yeah Cas.” Dean looked at Cas.

“Of course Castiel. But I want you to be the one to officiate our wedding, so you better come back.” You looked at Cas as you interlaced your fingers with Dean’s.

“Yeah Man. I need my second best man here.”

Castiel looked at you and Dean. “I will be back of course you two.” He walked over hugging you both at once.

“Be careful.” You push Dean out of the hug and press your forehead to Cas’ forehead. “You’re one of my best friends too. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I will. You and Dean take care of your little ones.”

“OK Cas.” You pulled away and Cas was gone. 

After Cas left, you and Dean were both concerned for his safety. Cas has been Dean’s best friend for twelve years, while you and Dean only knew each other for ten. When you first met Cas, he didn’t know human interactions well. In fact, the first time you met Cas you were naked in Dean’s bed as Dean ate you out. You looked up to see Castiel’s head cocked, curious, while you were riding Dean’s face and calling out his name. You squealed, squeezing your legs against Dean’s head until he pried them apart to release his head, and find out what was wrong. You pointed and then looked behind him. Castiel had needed to talk to Dean, so you covered yourself with a sheet, as Dean pulled on his sweats and they stepped outside to talk. It took some strong convincing of Dean for you to allow him back between your legs when he returned. 

When you finally met Cas formally, he complimented you on your strong hips and pelvis conducive to childbirth. At that time, you and Dean didn’t want kids; you were still working on building your relationship. You blushed saying “thanks, but next time knock before entering Dean’s room.”

You remembered Cas looking confused and asking Dean if what you two were doing was so important at the time. 

“Yes Cas. It’s called sex.”

“Ah yes. I have seen other humans do that, but you were doing something different.”

You were turning red. Dean looked over at you and back at Cas. “We’ll talk about that later.”

You had asked Dean a few weeks later what he had said to Cas in regards to want you two were doing. Dean laughed and admitted he did tell Cas what you two were doing but also said that just like porn, you shouldn’t talk about it. 

“So what, now Cas thinks we do it porn style?” You were mortified.

“No.” Dean smiled and moved towards your face. “I told him what we did was between us and if he doesn’t want to get punched, he shouldn’t say anything else and he stopped asking.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re sticking by me, thanks.  
The last two chapters I felt were not my best, too much porn and no plot, so I apologize. Fell into the trash can and couldn’t get out, smutting things up. Can you blame me? It’s Dean “F*cking” Winchester. Anyway, getting back to the plot of this. There will be more smut down the road.

Three months has passed since Castiel went to look for Jack and they were still gone. Dean and Sam were always leaving to follow leads, but always came up empty.

At five months, you would have an ultrasound that could reveal gender. Dean wanted to know, but you didn’t. He was supposed to come to the appointment with you, but two weeks before the appointment, Sam found a lead on Jack and Cas and they left to look. You had not heard from Dean for a few days, so you were teetering on lack of sleep and ramped up emotions from missing your love. 

You made it to the appointment on time to undress and wait on the table for the tech. She arrived and began test, squeezing the cold ultrasound fluid on your abdomen, and then pressing the cold wand to your stomach.  You tried to make small talk. She asked where your partner was. You said he working a case and couldn’t make it. You asked her if she would write the gender on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope for him, that you didn’t necessarily need to know the baby’s gender. She agreed making a note, ripping the page, folding it, placing it in an envelope, sealing it, and handing it to you. The rest of the test went as planned with the baby seemed to be healthy and doing well. 

You then saw the doctor and he gave you a physical. He said you were doing well too, but recommended you get some rest. You agreed letting him know that your partner was not around, caused you concern,  and it made sleeping difficult. The doctor understood, but suggested for your health and emotional state, you should get some rest.

You arrived back at the bunker to Mary Winchester being there and watching little Dean. You hadn’t seen Mary much since you returned. When you first met her, she was mad at you for hurting her son, but soon forgave you. She started coming around by Dean’s request and then she came to stay while Dean and Sam were looking for Cas and Jack. 

“Hey Y/N. How did it go?” She was sitting in the main area reading a book. Little Dean was back in his room taking a nap.

“Good. I’ve got my gender reveal for Dean.”

Mary looked at you puzzled. “So, you don’t know.” 

“Nope.” You smiled. “I just want him or her to be happy. I don’t care if I have a boy or girl.”

“I remember John wanted both boys.”

You smiled looking at your soon to be mother -in-law. “Dean said that. He would prefer a son, but would be happy with a daughter too. I think if I have a boy, maybe we can call him Jack.”

“Dean would probably like that.”

You wobbled a moment standing; lack of sleep and emotions were catching up to you. Mary noticed. “You sit down and I’ll go make some dinner.” Mary got up.

You looked at her. “Thanks. I’ll just go and check on little Dean first and come back and help you.”

“OK,” Mary said unconvinced. She could see how tired you were.

You headed back to the rooms, gently opening the door to peak at your son. You saw him nestled in his bed holding a pillow you made using one of Dean’s old flannel shirts. He must be missing Dean too. You walked over and crawled into the bed with him. Little Dean instinctually rolled over and laid his head against your stomach, as you pressed your face to the Dean pillow, smelling him on it as you drifted into a nap.

Mary woke you an hour later and you and little Dean joined her for dinner. She made her Winchester surprise, as she was not much of a cook. It was good but made you think of Dean. 

You were exhausted, so after dinner, Mary told you to go to bed and she would watch little Dean. You kissed your son’s head, then headed to your room. You put on one of Dean’s plaid flannel shirt to sleep in, it smelled like him, as you laid down and let his smell overtake your senses and let you drift to sleep pretending his arms were protectively wrapped around you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read.  
I think we maybe getting close to resolution.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks passed with no news or text from Dean or Sam and you were concerned and frustrated. You were lethargic, staying in bed most of the time with Mary taking care of little Dean. You couldn’t deal with the stress of Dean being gone. 

You got up that morning and headed to breakfast. Mary smiled. “You hungry Y/N?”

“I’m not that hungry.” You looked up at her with heavy lids and slightly dizzy. You stepped closer to the table thinking you were grabbing the edge to hold when you missed the edge, feeling your arm scrape down the ledge as you teetered, then fell, hitting your head on the corner of the table, falling down, hitting the floor and everything went black. 

Mary was alone with you and little Dean….


	19. Chapter 19

You slowly open your eyes. It was so bright. You raised your hand to your eyes to let your eyes begin to adjust. The lights got a bit dimmer yet everything there was all stark white. 

“Hello Y/N.” You struggled a minute to remember that face. “Chuck?”

“That’s one thing they call me.”

“God?”

“Another name of many.”

You were in a room that was all white, in a bed of all white sheets and blankets, and Chuck sitting in a white chair wearing all white at the end of your bed. “Where am I?”

Chuck looked at you and smiled. He had a beautiful smile. The few times you had met him, you always found him attractive, in an adorable, sweet way. “Where do you think you are?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, how about a guess?”

You didn’t feel like playing games. “I don’t want to play a game. Just tell me.”

“I’ll just wait until you guess.”

You began looking around. “Where’s Little Dean or Mary? I was just talking to them, heading to a table at the bunker to eat breakfast.”

“You fell Y/N. You cracked your head open against a table and then fell to the floor on your pregnant belly, suffering severe internal bleeding.”

“What? The baby. Dean’s baby.” You panicked, crying out, tears rolling down your eyes, as you ran your hands down to your flat stomach, or as flat as you ever had it. You were always overweight, but the baby bump was gone. “What happened to my baby?”

“Your baby is safe in the Nic-U.”  


You breathed a sigh of relief that your child was alive, but then your thoughts turned to your love. “Where’s Dean?”

“He’s at the hospital by your side. He’s seen and touched his child a few times.”

You smiled at Dean being able to see his baby, but something seemed fuzzy about this whole conversation. “Why am I not in the hospital? What are you not telling me Chuck?”

He smiled. “You’re in the hospital but in a coma right now Y/N. You have been in a coma for a week now. Your baby is still alive, but has a long way to go and will be in the hospital for months. The lungs were not developed when your baby was delivered. Meantime, hospital staff have been trying to get your family to pull the plug on you for days now. Your brain is no long registering any waves of consciousness. Your organs are failing and will stop being viable if they wait much longer. Dean can’t handle the thought of losing you. He’s racked in guilt.”

You felt your heart racing, tears falling. “Dean. Oh Gosh. I’m so sorry I cannot be near him. Is he OK?”

“Yes and No. He is alive, but he’s in mental pain; he only wants to be with you.”

“I want to see him. Where is he?”

“Back on earth.”

You stared at Chuck in disbelief, then anger. “What? Where am I?”

“Heaven.”

“What?”

“You’re in a coma Y/N; almost dead. They had to perform a C-Section to get the baby out, but you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“But I can talk to you. I am talking to you; right now.” You cocked your eyebrow. 

Chuck looked at you and smirked. “Not really. This is all in your head Y/N, but Heaven is still a very real place. You are currently on life support while your family decides what to do.”

“My family? What family? Dean is my only family along with Sam, Cas and Mary.”

“He’s actually not since you two aren’t technically married. He tried to fake the fact that you were married when you were brought in, but your sister was still your emergency contact and she was notified first. She’s letting him be by your side, but he can’t make any real decisions. 

“I need to go and find Dean.” You started to get out of bed.

“You can’t go anywhere Y/N. You can’t just fall and end up with him.”

“Bullshit! I’m going. I need to get back to Dean, little Dean, and my baby.” You yank the covers off, throwing over your feet, expecting to hit the floor yet you just fell through the “floor”, falling and falling through a black hole until your eyes opened and you were tucked back in the same white bed with Chuck looking at you curiously.

“You ready to talk now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around.  
As always, let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

“You and Dean were never meant to be together or make it back together. I allowed it to happen until you started looking for Jack. You and Dean were good together. Some of my favorite moments were from times I watched of you together. You had a way of calming him down that no other person could. Just the touch of your hand to his face and his heart rate would sync directly with yours. And you thought it was your body syncing with him. Nope. And don’t get me started on your sex lives.”

“What?” You looked at Chuck horrified. 

“You two were some of the best non porn porn I’ve ever watched. You two were always fantastic together.”

You stared at him in utter disgust, yet your brain went to thoughts of those times; your pink cheeks made him realize you were also thinking about those moments, showing your embarrassment.

“That night on the beach with him, before you left. That was incredible to watch, the moment of conception of your beautiful son, but you leaving him that next day broke his heart and for a moment, it broke mine too. I kept trying to get you to turn the car around or call him when you got the news you were pregnant, but you didn’t. Then there was Daniel. He wasn’t right for you, but then again, I didn’t meddle like I could have.”

You glared are him. “What do you mean, by meddling? I’ve read the Supernatural books. Dean said it was like he was reading about himself reading about himself, so you could have made me turn around and go back to Dean?”

“Yes… but I didn’t. This was meant to make you feel like you had free will. Truth is: I give each person a predestined path, but the choices that each person makes to get that path is all on them, as long as you go from point A to B. That is how you got involved with Dean. I didn’t ever plan on you being with him for this long. He as on route from A to B. He made the choice to ask you out. He made the choice to see you again and then be with you. As long as it wasn’t interfering with my true path for him, to save this world over and over, I allowed you to continue to be with him. When it became a problem, I intervened.

“Intervened? You intervened in my plan for Dean.”

“Yes. I did little things like made him hold onto that engagement ring for a year putting thoughts in his head like he shouldn’t be married or because his life as a hunter would get you hurt or killed. Then I made you question his feelings for you, making it seem he didn’t want you or he would have asked you by then, ultimately, causing you to leave him.”

“What? You don’t want me to marry Dean.”

“If it messes with the plan… No. I don’t.”

“How can you play us like a child playing with Barbie dolls.”

“Because I can.”

You wanted to call Chuck an Asshole and leave, but held your tongue. “I just want Dean back and my children.”

“I’m sorry honey. It’s just not in the cards. Heaven is nice though. I could make it as if you were always with Dean, reliving your moments with him as your heaven.”

You cried. “I don’t want a replay of my life. I just want my life back with Dean and live out what life I have left with him.”

“You do love him, don’t you?” Chuck almost looked sad.

“Yes. With all of my heart and if you’re not going to give me that, I don’t want anything. Just make me nonexistent.

“Such a shame, but if you say so.” Chuck raised his fingers to snap.

All of a sudden you felt a light swimming around you. “What? What the?”

The light engulfed you. Chuck even looked perplexed. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know,” you said. Next thing you knew you seemed to be blinded in light falling down a hole, the light getting dimmer. You were then engulfed in darkness, until you noticed another glow of light below. 

You awoke in the hospital, choking on the breathing tube. You could see Dean out one corner of your eye and Jack on the other. Chuck wasn’t there. “Y/N?” Dean looked in your eyes and saw your panic from choking. He began to yell. “Nurse. Need some help in here pronto.”

Nurses and doctors rushed in amazed to see you out of the coma. They helped remove all the tubing, taking you off the life support. You were alive.

————————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as you were able to breathe on your own, Dean leaned in and hugged you tightly. “Oh Baby. I’m so glad you are OK.” His voice was strained from the sobs he made earlier. 

You looked over and saw Cas. “Thanks Cas.” Your voice was raw from the tubes that were in your throat previously. You began to cough.

Dean gave you a glass of water and you took some sips. 

“For what?” Cas looked at you confused.

“For saving me Cas.”

“It wasn’t me. I don’t have that kind of mojo.” Cas looked at you seriously.

You looked up over at Jack, as he was the only other being you knew, besides God/Chuck, that could have saved you. 

“You’re OK.” Jack smiled like he had just fixed a toy, not a person. 

“Yes. Thank you Jack.” You smiled at the kid.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled his naive smile.

Dean looked at you confused. “What did Jack do?”

“I think he brought me back from Heaven.”

“How?” Dean looked concerned.

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” Dean sat back looking at you, wanting an answer.

“I will Dean, but first I need to see my daughter.”


	22. Chapter 22

You were wheeled to the Nic-U and watched your beautiful baby girl in the incubator. You were only allowed to touch her for a few minutes. Her two pound, seven ounce body looked so fragile, but the nurses said she was doing well. Smiling, you noticed that she took after Dean’s mom, Mary and not your side of the family. You weren’t able to be with her long. You left the Nic-U area in time for your pain from the C-section and the surgery for internal bleeding to begin. It was excruciating. 

You were moaning by the time you got back to your room. You were helped back into bed and given morphine, as Dean took his spot in the recliner next to you. He hadn’t left your side since he made it back to you.

“Why don’t you go back to the bunker Dean, see your son, take a shower, and get some rest?”

“Nope. Can’t do it. I’m here until you get out.”

“Dean,” you argued. 

“I’m not letting you leave my sight for a long time baby.” He reached out and took your hand. “As soon as you and the baby get out, we’re getting married, OK?”

“OK.” You smiled as you to slipped into unconsciousness from the pain medication.

When you awoke in less pain, you told Dean about your time in Heaven and everything Chuck said. 

“So, basically that sonofabitch is going to keep doing whatever he can to pull you away from me.”

“Sounds like it. If he had snapped his fingers, I’m afraid I would have been dead, because to live without you was not an option for me.” You looked at Dean, your body tensed in thought of never seeing Dean again, kissing him, touching him, or spending the rest of your life with him and your beautiful children. 

Dean’s face was a mix of anger and sadness. “I’m so glad Jack saved you. I will fight to keep you in my life as long as I am breathing. Chuck be damned.”

————————————————————-

You were in the hospital for three weeks with Dean staying with you the entire time, sleeping in a recliner in your room. He only left a few times to go back to the bunker, to see his son, shower, and return. After you told him about your time in Heaven with Chuck, Dean didn’t want to leave you unprotected, so someone was always there in your room, whether it be Sam, Cas, Mary or Jack. Your daughter would be staying there for at least another month to gain birth weight and have her lungs develop, so once you were released, you moved to a room near the Nic-U to stay close to your daughter and Dean stayed there too to keep you both protected. You were allowed to have one bed; you and Dean were forced to share a twin size bed. Dean didn’t mind the proximity; he slept on his back near one side and you slept on your side, your leg draped over his thigh, your arm around his torso, and your head against his chest, near his heart, like a pillow.   



	23. Chapter 23

It was almost six weeks later when your daughter was released from the hospital. She was four and a half pounds and still super tiny, but she was a fighter like her father and you (if Dean was the one speaking).

Dean brought you and your daughter home to the bunker. You saw little Dean’s room was redecorated in fire trucks while the room to your right was converted to a new nursery for your daughter, which you decided to name Jackie Cassandra Marie, after Jack, Cas and Dean’s mom. The room was done in pinks, purples, and greens, all done by Sam, Mary, and Jack while you were in the hospital. Jack smiled at the name, happy to be part of a family that cared. 

Life started getting back to the version of normal you remembered the three years before. You were back barely two weeks when Dean and Sam were going out on their first hunt. Dean walked into the nursery to see you rocking little Jackie to sleep. You shushed him as soon as he walked in as she had just fallen asleep and you were just putting her down. You rushed him out of the room grabbing the baby monitor and shutting the door behind you. “So, what’s new Dean?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “A case.”

“Oh. OK.” You frowned. You had walked into your room and sat on the bed. You could hear through the baby monitor little Dean playing with his trucks in his bedroom. You knew that their job was saving people and hunting things, but you were barely home and had not been with Dean physically since before the birth. 

“I’m sorry Baby.” Dean sat down next to you. “I can let Sam go with someone else if you want.”

You looked at him; your face was marred in sadness, but tried to put on a brave face. “No Dean. I understand.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. It’s your job. I know being stuck at the hospital with me and Jackie over the last few months hasn’t been exactly a party.”

“I was protecting the people I love. I wanted to be there with you both.”

“When are you leaving?”

“A few hours. Sam’s checking into some last minute lore while I told Sam I was going to make sure you were OK with me going.”

You looked down disheartened. You and Dean had not been intimate before the baby. You were starting to wonder if he felt the same towards you anymore. 

“Babe. What’s wrong?” Dean looked at you with concern. 

You looked down, feeling guilty for wanting him there with you. “Do you still find me attractive?”

“What?” Dean’s face was marred in confusion. “Of course. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Because it’s barely been two weeks since we came home from the hospital and you’re running off on a hunt. Let alone we haven’t been intimate since long before the baby.” You were crying. “If you don’t love me that way anymore, just say so. I understand.”

Dean looked at you, reached down and grabbed your hand. “Geez Baby. No. That’s not it at all. I want to be with you so much, to be inside you again is all I can think about, but you had a baby, our baby, and you almost died. I only wanted to go on a hunt so I couldn’t pressure you into having sex.”

“Really?” You looked up at Dean with tear soaked eyes.

“Oh God Sweetheart. Yes, I’ve wanted you.” He raised his finger running under your eye to capture tears and then brought it to his lips. He stared at you for what felt like forever, leaned in, pressing his palms to your face, and kissed you passionately. 

You pulled away from the kiss gasping after minutes of kissing until you were out of breath. Truth be told, if you could die by suffocation from a kiss, it would not be a bad way to die. “Oh Dean. I have wanted you to pick me up, carry me to this bed or a table and make love to me since we’ve walked back into the bunker with our little girl. I can’t wait another so many weeks. Please just fuck me Dean.”

“Of course Baby. You don’t have to ask me twice, but I won’t fuck you. I want to make love to you.” He leaned in and kissed you again, this time it was slow, but strong and forceful. His tongue swept across your lips until you opened your mouth, allowing him to move around, reacquainting himself with you. 

He slowly began lowering you to the bed, hovering over you, slipping his thigh between yours. You immediately began grinding against it. Dean smirked at you. “So needy baby.” 

“Yes Dean. Please.” You pulled him closer to you, engulfing his mouth and pushing your tongue inside his. You continued to kiss as both your hands began running over each other’s clothes. 

You began shrugging off his plaid shirt, then pulled off his t-shirt, causing Dean to grunt. “Y/N.” He kissed down your cheek to your neck. 

“Too many clothes.” You barely made out a full sentence as you pawed him

He got the hint, peeling off your shirt. His hands tentatively glided up your torso over your breasts, so you grabbed his hand placing it directly on a breast as his lips continued nipping the crease of your neck. “Fuck Y/N.”

“Need your touch Dean.”

“I know.” His lips then began moving down your collar bone to your breast as he pushed the cup down and puckered his lips over a nipple. 

“Yes.” One hand rakes your nails up his back while the other carded through his hair. 

Dean reached between you to unclasp the front of your bra, his teeth grazing a hardened nipple. Moving to the other side, he paid attention to the other breast, while his hand squeezed the other. You moaned as your arousal began to pool.

You worked on Dean’s jeans quickly, pulling out his belt, then working the button and zipper to palm his bulge. 

“Fuck Y/N.” You felt his bulge getting bigger, his swollen cock pressing against his boxers. 

Dean continued kissing down your torso and took a moment to pull off your yoga pants. He returned as you moved a hand down to cover your c-section scar, but Dean brushed it away, kissing along the line. “This is beautiful; you are beautiful. To know you carried my babies here and that you almost died to deliver our daughter just makes this more beautiful.” He continued; lips moving across your abdomen down to your pubic bone. 

Your breath hitches as he breathed across your clothed entrance. He smiled, slipping his fingers into the waistband and pulled your panties off slowly off your hips, down your legs and off. He was kneeling lifting your ankle to his mouth as he began to kiss down your leg slowly, making you giggle as he peppered kisses up your calf, around your knee, and up your inner thigh as your arousal began to slick out. His lips spent his time on the one side; then he stopped and kissed from your ankle to inner thigh on your other leg. 

You squealed out as Dean’s tongue slid from your entrance to clit. “You taste good,” he peered up from between your legs, then dropped his head back back down to do it again inciting a moan from you as his mouth enveloped your clit and began to suck. “Fuck Dean. Yes.”

You were lost in the pleasure of Dean eating you out; his tongue dipping in and out of your soaking entrance; his thumb working your sensitive nub. You writhed against him as he continued to lap your entrance until you saw all white and cried out in orgasm. 

Dean kissed his way back up your body, pressing his lips to yours, allowing you to taste your arousal. “I love the way you taste babe.”

You blushed as your lips went back to his. You began to nudge Dean towards his back. “My turn.”

You kissed down his strong jawline, nipping his chin, kissing down along his Adam’s apple, to his neck. Dean moaned. 

Kissing along his shoulders, you moved down nipping the nipples of his strong pecs, and Dean’s breath hitches. “Fuck Babe.”

“You like that?”

“Fuck yeah.”

You continued down his torso, peppering kisses along his happy trail, feeling his stomach fluttering. “You are so gorgeous Dean.” You looked down to see his swollen, red cock leaking precome. You licked up the long vein underneath, then kissed the tip gently, causing Dean to grunt.

You moved your mouth over the tip, your hand gripped around the base as you began to take him in your mouth. 

You continued. “Damn Babe. That feels so good.” You continued, taking him in your mouth.

You felt him getting closer; he was pulsing in you. Finally, he pushed your head away.”I need to be inside you Y/N.” You gently released him with a pop.

You looked at him. “Want you in me Dean.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice babe.” Dean rolled you back to your back, looked down into your eyes as he slotted between your legs. 

You smiled. “I really miss this with you.” 

“Me too baby.” He reached down, interlacing his hand in yours, then slowly pushed himself in you to the hilt, giving you plenty of time to adjust. He looked down at you smiling. “You’re so beautiful.” You blushed. “You too Dean.”

He kissed you as you began to rock slowly, taking your time, enjoying the closeness of being one with Dean. Your kisses captured the grunts and moans of each other. 

After a while, you needed more. Grabbing a bicep, you wrapped your legs around his waist and began to dig your heels into his buttocks, encouraging him to go faster and deeper. “More Dean. Please.”

The pace increased as the rocking changed to thrusting. You both began moaning loudly, panting, and feeling yourselves getting closer. Dean reached his hand between your bodies and began to circle your clit, applying pressure. “Oh God Yes Dean!” You dug your heels in further and changed the angle of your legs wrapped around him. Grabbing a bicep on one side and his shoulder on the other, you were holding on as he began to thrust erratically. 

“Fuck Babe I’m getting close.”

“Me too Dean.” You felt your walls cave around him as he pulsed and released; you milked him for all he had. 

He kissed you passionately; he was still in you as he collapsed on top of you; his weight felt comforting. 

“I love you Dean.” You were catching your breath. 

“I love you more Y/N.” Dean nestled his lips into the crease of your neck, peppering your shoulder in kisses. 

You laid like that for awhile until he gently rolled you to your sides as you looked at each other, getting your strength for another round. “That was intense,” Dean said realizing that it wasn’t just sex, but both of you uniting into one body, something he was not used to, until he met you.

“It was beyond amazing,” you began getting tears in your eyes. 

Dean got concerned.“Baby, what’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?

You looked at Dean; your emotions were high. “No… It’s just that you make me feel like the most blessed person in the universe Dean. You’re my heaven and the fact when I was in heaven and the thought that I could die without ever feeling you inside me again made me hurt so much, I would rather die.”

Dean’s heart felt like it could break at your words. He leaned in kissing your eyelids, then moved down to capture your lips with his. 

Next thing you knew, Dean was on his back, you were straddling his waist, bouncing on his thick cock. “Yes Dean. Yes! Yes!”

Dean’s hands were fondling your breasts. “You’re beautiful.”

“Please Dean.” You felt his hand snake down pressure on the bundle of nerves, causing you to vice around him, crying out his name in ecstasy. “Oh God. Yes!”

This causes him to release filling you with his seed. “Fuck Y/N!”

You fell to his chest as you peppered his chest with kisses and moved up to his mouth. “You are amazing Dean. I never want to stop this; you and me like this forever.”

Dean smiled. “If I grow old, I still want to do this with you. I’ll always want to do this with you. Maybe I’ll tell Sam to go with someone else on the hunt.”

“No Dean.” You looked at him concerned. “Chuck only will allow me to be with you if you keep fighting the fight, so just go.”

“When I come back, we’ll have Cas perform the marriage ceremony. You go find a nice dress so when I come back we can do this, OK?” Dean looked at you. He was determined to make good on his promise. 

“OK Dean. Sure.” You climbed off of him, snuggling up to him, and kissing him.

You placed your head on his chest over his unfaltering heart, hearing the beating in your ear and going directly into your soul. 

——————————


	24. Chapter 24

You started wringing your hands then smoothed your hands down your new dress. 

“You OK?” Jody asked first. 

“Yeah. Just nervous.” You continued wringing your hands. 

“Don’t be,” Donna assured you. “This is your perfect day. In just about an hour, you’ll be Mrs. Dean Winchester, married to one of the greatest men I know. You already have babies with him, so you’ll have everything you ever wanted.”

“Thank you Donna.” You smiled at your friend. 

Jody smiled. “Yeah. You and Dean deserves this.”

“My son was so happy when he told me he was marrying you. He said you were his savior and I’m so happy that you two get to have this.” Mary looked at you and smiled. 

“You ready?” Donna place the veil on your head and over your face. 

“Yeah.” You smiled. 

Donna, Jody, and Mary led you out of one of the Men of letter rooms as you walked down the hall. 

The tables had been moved to the sides in the main area; your friends and family there took their seats: Garth and his wife, Jack, Bobby, Ketch, Charlie, and Crowley were seated. Donna and Mary sat down; Mary taking little Jackie and holding her; and Jody rushed ahead to take her place up across from Sam as a maid of honor. You finished your walk to Dean, Sam, and Castiel. 

You approached Dean and he raised the short veil over your face. The look on his face was of pure love as your son stood next to him, looking like his mini me, smiling. 

Castiel looked at the script he was reading. “Ladies and gentlemen, as an angel from Heaven, I thank you for being here to witness the commitment and bond of Y/F/N and Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester, do you take Y/N as to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

Dean stared at you, a single man tear formed in the corner of his eye. “I do.”

Castiel then looked at you. “Y/FN, do you take Dean Winchester as to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

“I do,” you said as you began to cry in pure happiness.

Castiel continued. “Now we shall present the rings.”

Dean looked down at little Dean who reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring. “Here Daddy.”

“Thanks buddy.” Dean ruffled little Dean’s head and he giggled.

You looked over as Jody handed you Dean’s ring. 

Dean took your ring hand in his. 

Castiel read from the page he had. “Repeat after me Dean, “‘with this ring, I thee wed.’”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” He smiled as he put the ring on your shaking finger.

Castiel turned to you. Dean gave you his hand. “With this ring, I thee wed.” You saw his hand shaking as you put his ring on and then held his hand a moment. The shaking stopped immediately and you smiled. He was nervous too.

“Hold up Cas,” Dean said as he looked back at you. “I know that when we met and started dating, I said I didn’t want this kind of life with a wife and kids, but you changed all that in me just by loving me. I just want to make sure you and our children are happy, loved, and provided for until forever.”

You smiled with tears running down your face. “When we met, I never expected someone like you would even fall for someone like me; then you took me into your life and you loved me. I am so sorry I left you for three years thinking you didn’t love me, and not telling you about your son. I will never leave you or our children again of my own free will. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you and our kids are loved Dean, because that is all I can do.”

There was not a dry eye in the room. 

Castiel began to talk. “If anyone can show just cause why this couple should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

All of a sudden you hear “yes” towards the back of the room.

You both turn around to see Chuck there. “This was not in your plans Dean.”

“What do you mean not in my plans?” Dean was angry. “And you fucking almost killed Y/N. I could kill you.”

“It’s not in your plans Dean.”

“Why not? I’m still fighting for her.”

You stepped up and moved closer to Chuck. “You told me that while I was in heaven that as long as Dean stuck to your plan, I can be in his life.”

Chuck stared at you incredulously. “This was before you returned to your body. I wasn’t planning on letting come back.” Chuck then began looking around. “Who brought you back?”

Jack stood up and stared at Chuck. “It was me.”

Chuck stared back at Jack, like two gunslingers in a stand-off, both hands floating over their guns.

Jack looked like he could stare without blinking for a long time. His face, while naive, was marred in anger at Chuck. 

Chuck just stood there, staring into his enemy’s eyes. He could snap his fingers, letting go of everyone but Dean, Sam, and Cas, but knew the Winchesters would never do what he bidded if he did that, so he softened his expression. “What are you kids doing?”

Dean snapped his head at Chuck angrily. “Marrying her. Whatya think?”

Chuck raised his fingers about to snap. 

“Chuck please,” you begged. “He’ll do what you ask, but I need to be with Dean or I don’t want to live. Dean is my life.”

Dean furrowed his brows and looked at Chuck. “You can’t take her away from me. She is my world, my family. You do that and I won’t be ‘dance Monkey, dance’ anymore. I won’t be doing anything you ask.”

“I could make you.” Chuck have an evil smile. “I am a writer.”

“No.” Dean gripped your hand tighter. 

Chuck cast his eyes to you; his fingers still ready to snap at a moment’s notice. Realizing he was at an impasse with Dean he finally put his hand down. “I am going to let you two have one more chance. Just don’t let me down when I ask for you Dean.” He looked at Castiel. “You can proceed.” With a snap, Chuck disappeared. 

You and Dean breathed as he grabbed you and pulled you flush against him. “I’m never gonna let him take you from me again. I promise.”

“You can’t promise Dean, but we will make every moment together count.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Let’s finish this.”

Castiel looked at you both. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Dean looked at you, leaning in as his lips met yours passionately. It was long and needy as you were lost in each other as if you were alone. Someone finally cleared their throat and Dean pulled away. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too.”

Wine and champagne were opened as you had a toast initiated by Sam. “To the two best people I know, my brother and my best friend, here’s hoping you have a long passionate life together.”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean smiled.

Jody raised her glass. “Here’s hoping you two never lose the love between you.”

While the crowd mingled, Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you down the halls of the bunker until he reached your room. Once the door was shut, you were pushed against the door as he began kissing you, his hands caressing your body. His lips peppered down up your chin to your ear. You closed your eyes shut and held them shut just relishing in Dean’s touch. 

Dean began to talk into your ear. “I want to consummate this marriage with you right now.”

You were already panting, his hands touching your body, his lips at your ears. “We have guests Dean.”

“They don’t care. I just need to be in you, especially after Chuck showed up.”

You wanted him too. “OK.”

Dean began pulling up the hem of your dress up to your waist. Reaching down, he slipped his hand into your panties and began to rub circles over your sensitive ball of nerves. “Oh baby. So wet already.”

“Yes.” You were breathless.

Dean pulled away from you a moment and you could hear his belt and jeans drop to the floor. Next thing you know your thighs were hoisted up being wrapped around Dean’s waist, as your arms wrapped around his neck. In one fluid thrust, he entered you to the hilt and you cried out in ecstasy. “Fuck Dean.”

“You’re mine, and I need to make you mine.” It was animalistic. His hands pressed deep into your hips; you will probably have bruises tomorrow. His face moved to the crease of your neck, smelling you. With each thrust, his breathing became heavier; his tongue ran up and down your neck to your ear. 

“I want you to make me yours Dean.”

As you both began getting closer, Dean started getting sloppier with his thrusts. “Babe. I’m gonna come soon.”

“You can Dean. I’m ready too.” Just like that, your walls clenched around him as he exploded at the same time, biting into your neck, drawing blood. You cried out in pain from the bite and your orgasm ripping through at the same time. Dean howled in ecstasy as he exploded his seed deep into you.

He kissed you tenderly as your breathing slowly came back to normal.

Your body was like jello, so Dean carried you to your bed, falling in on top of you, then turning to your sides as he continued to kiss you tenderly, moving between your mouth and licking the bite mark on your neck. “I’m sorry Babe.”

“Don’t be sorry. You can mark me up Dean. I’m yours.”

“You’re damn right you are. Forever.”

“Yes.”

You took a few minutes, composed yourselves and headed back out for the celebration of your marriage. 

————————————————————-

After saying goodbye to your friends and family and putting the babies to sleep, you and Dean returned to your room where he made sweet, tender love to you. It was sweet and gentle as he interlaced his fingers with you, rocking gently with you over and over.

While he slept peacefully, you realized at that moment, you knew that whatever comes your way, you and Dean would face it head on together, until Chuck takes you away from him. 

You got up, going to your desk, sitting down naked and wrote a letter to Dean.

_ Dear Dean: _

_ As I sit here on our wedding night, looking at you sleeping peacefully in our bed, your hair stuck out all over in different places from sex and bedhead, your chest glistening in sweat, I am in awe that I am married to you. It’s not just the sexy swagger that I find so attractive (yes, you are incredibly sexy), but it’s your unfaltering heartbeat; your loyalty and tenderness to your family and for what you have given to me over the years; your smile and humor that seems to shine a light even in our darkest times; it’s our two incredible children you have blessed me by giving me your seed; it’s the fact that you’re my best friend, I can tell you everything and you accept me; and it’s your badass skills that have kept me and our kids alive on so many occasions. I could never repay you for how much you have given me over the years _

_ You are worthy of all this love Dean, and I will spend every moment of the life I have left to make sure you know you are worth the world to me. _

_ I love you Dean Winchester. _

_ With all of me, _

_ Y/N Winchester _

  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Kudos are appreciated.  
If you’d like me to continue with this story, please let me know.
> 
> Please do not disseminate this work in any other platform without written consent of the author.


End file.
